Smash Bros GX: The Next Generation
by Twanny Bizzle
Summary: The Smash World is slowly beginning took over. Trophies are beginning to drop once again, and now it's up to a gang of young characters to save the world. Okay, this is definitely an update...To chapter 12, baby! I do hope you all enjoy this...awesomeness
1. The Shadowy Conspiracy

**A/N: Um…Here I go again, with another attempt of making a reasonable Super Smash Bros. story. And this time I promise it will be a good one this time…I hope. Well anyways this story is call Smash Bros GX: The Next Generation. This story is set about mouths after the Subspace Emissary Saga thingy, well anyways. Alright there's really more going here then what I'm telling ya, just read the frickin story.**

**A/N: This story has been slightly tweaked. Mastermind's appearance mostly. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Smash Bros. GX: The Next Generation (The GX makes it sounds cool)**

**Chapter 1: The Shadowy Conspiracy**

**The Smash Kingdom, The Overworld View**

The Smash Kingdom was where the Nintendo world was located. Each realm was somehow connected to each other, but the realms were cut off from each other by a powerful mystic barrier single-handily made by Queen Paulina. The only time the barrier would break was when the Smash Games would be held, but now the barrier has once again been broken before its time.

Sensing this, Paulina called for her most trusty angel, Pit, to see what was going on. "Hmm…The queen said she could sense something amiss, but I'm not really sensing anything." As Pit walked farther along the Sacred Barrier's Hallway, he noticed a person wearing a long brown robe standing at the very end of the room. "Hey?! Who are you? How did you get in here?" Pit shouted, as he ran closer to the perpetrator.

When he finally made it, he could see a huge gaping hole inside the barrier. "The Queen…She was right…The Barrier has really been broken." Pit then turned toward the guy. "How could you commit such a horrendous crime?" he then pulled out and pointed his bowing arrow at the perpetrator. "In the name of Queen Paulina, I'm placing you under arrest. Give up quietly."

The perpetrator then turned around and gave Pit and sinister smirk. "Y-You…I know you." The perpetrator looked exactly like Zelda, but she was cloaked in some kinda darkish purple aura. "What's wrong with you?"

Zelda then started rushing toward Pit. "S-Stop." Pit then fired his light arrow, and struck Zelda right in the chest. Zelda fell on the ground holding her chest, grimacing in pain. "…I…" Pit then noticed that Zelda was beginning to turn into a Trophy. "What the?" The Zelda Trophy laid on the ground right in front of Pit. "A-A Trophy?" murmured Pit, staring at the Zelda Trophy. "It couldn't be…I need to speak with Queen Paulina about this." Pit then lifted the Trophy and walked toward Queen Paulina's palace.

* * *

**The Sonic Universe, Station Square**

Sonic was running through Station Square, doing his regularly scouting of the place. "Yeah, Dude! I've got a need for speed…for chilidogs…!" Sonic chuckled heartily, as he went through one of those huge loops on his game.

Sonic was running at neck breaking speed as he quickly approach another loop. "Dude, this next loop is gonna be so AWESOME." he said while hyping himself up. "I think I'll do a cool trick before having a chilidog break." Sonic then increased his speed and sped toward the loop.

Sonic was running so fast, that the only thing you could see was a blue streak. But what Sonic didn't know was, somebody was watching him through the shadows. "Eheheh…Here's my chance to finally rid myself of that annoying bastard." the shady guy snickered.

Sonic, in his blue streak form, then quickly ran up and made it all the way to the top of the loop. "Here it comes, dude, the most awesomeness trick ever!" Sonic then jumped down and performed a midair backward flipped. "COOL!!" But then suddenly, out of nowhere a yellow energy ball blasted the loop shattering in pieces. "DUDE?! W-What's going on here?!" stammered a staggered Sonic as he helplessly plummeted toward the ground.

Sonic crashed headfirst into the hard concrete. "Uhh…Ouch…Dude…Painful." muttered Sonic, rubbing his forehead. "Hmm…I wonder…What happen? Why did the loop collapsed like that?" Sonic said while staring intently at the ruin loop. "Hmm…Weird."

Suddenly the shadowy figure leapt out of hiding and lunged at Sonic from behind. "DIEEEEE!! SONNNIIICCCC!!" seethed the shadowy figure, while grabbing Sonic's head and then slamming it into the ground, he then started dragging his head through the hard concrete. "ERRR!! Make me an Assist Trophy will they." he snarled, as they approached a speed boost.

"UHHH…ERRR…!! A-An Assist Trophy?" Sonic grunted in pain while slowly turning his head. Sonic couldn't get a good look at him right away, but he did noticed that the villain was a hedgehog. "Wha-What…Who…Are…You?" he then had a pretty good vision of the guy, it was none other than Shadow. "Sh-Shadow…?!" Sonic uttered in sheer disbelief.

"Yeah! That's right, Sonic, you imposter! It's me, The Ultimate Life-Form, Shadow The Hedgehog!" Shadow angrily boasted, while slamming Sonic's head into the speed boost. "I hope you enjoy the ride, Sonic." Shadow stood there with his arms crossed, watching as Sonic went sliding off the speed boost, and then helplessly dragged about on the hard ground. He eventually crashed into a brick wall. "Now that's what I call a Sonic Boom." Shadow chuckled, while slowly approaching the broken wall.

When Shadow finally made it to the wall, he couldn't see a thing, the whole area was filled with smoke and debris. "Err…I can't see a damn thing, in this blasted smoke." sneered Shadow trying to fan away the smoke.

The smoke then cleared and Shadow finally could see again, he smirked sinisterly when he saw Sonic's condition. "Hm. So this is what 'he' meant." Shadow huffed, as he walked over to a Trophy of Sonic. "A Trophy. I guess I should get going now." he muttered pulling out a Chaos Emerald, while lifting up the Sonic Trophy. "Chaos…Control." he then teleported outta The Sonic Universe.

* * *

**Smash Kingdom, Final Destination**

Shadow reappeared in Final Destination and saw a R.O.B. standing in the middle of the arena. "Who are you? Where is the one which can guarantee me the Ultimate Power? Are you him?" he huffed while casually dropping the Sonic Trophy down in front of R.O.B.

The R.O.B. rolled over to the Sonic Trophy and lifted it up with its mechanical arms. "Follow me." The R.O.B. said in a robotic voice.

"Why?! I brought you the damn trophy! I demand that you bestow upon me the power I deserve!" Shadow angrily shouted. But the R.O.B. ignored him and rolled inside a portal. "What the? Err!!" he groaned while following behind the R.O.B.

Shadow and R.O.B. walked out of the portal and into an empty room with no walls or ceiling, the background looked otherworldly, the only thing the room had was a giant blue pedestal. "Where the hell are we? What kind of place is this?" Shadow said, while looking around the room.

The R.O.B. was still holding onto the Sonic Trophy as it rolled away from Shadow. "Hey?! Where the hell do you think you're going, robo man?!" But the R.O.B. just like last time, ignored him and kept rolling away. "I had just enough of your games!" Shadow seethed, while placing his hand in front of himself. "Chaos Sphere!" Shadow then blasted a yellow energy ball at the R.O.B., destroying the robot instantly. "You hunk of junk."

The Sonic Trophy fell on the ground with a loud clunking noise. "Humph. I'm not the one to be played with." Shadow huffed, while walking next to the Sonic Trophy. "Uhh…It feels like I've been wasting my time." he then walked over to the trophy and kicked it. "DAMMIT! It was all a LIE!!"

Suddenly the room was lit up in a bright golden light, lighting bolts flashed all around the room. "ARRR!! What, NOW!!" Shadow snarled annoyingly, while looking around the room.

Shadow then heard aloud irritated like voice "How dare you meddle in my affair, you interloper?!" the voice roared throughout the whole room.

"Who are you? Where are you?!" Shadow yelled back. Shadow then looked up and noticed an angel like creature with black colored wings slowly descend to the ground. "What the…"

The man landed in front of Shadow. "I am called, The Mastermind…" Mastermind boasted, while gracefully spreading his broad black wings. Mastermind was an angel like Pit was, but he was banish from Skyworld for instructing illegal operations among the Angels. "Why are you here?" he then turned and saw the Sonic Trophy lying on the ground. "That Trophy…it seems so familiar." he then said, while suddenly remembering something from the past. "I remember! I've heard about him, he's the one who foiled the one called Tabuu ambitions a few mouths ago. How sad...Such an annoying pest he was." he then turned back to Shadow. "Are you the one who turned him into this Trophy?"

Shadow huffed while folding his arms. "I'm not the one to usually brag, but yeah…I'm the one who did it."

Mastermind's wings disappeared while picking up the Sonic Trophy. "Well done. I've been wanting him for the longest, but I had no idea where to find him." he then looked at Shadow. "By the look of it. It seems that you both are from the same universe."

"Yes. I hate to admit it, but we are, indeed, from the same world." Shadow said, sneering at the Sonic Trophy.

Two R.O.B. appeared out of nowhere and carried the Sonic Trophy away. "Humph. Well. He'll go good with my already large collection. I've got a special place from him, too. Soon I'll have enough power to free myself from this damned prison."

Shadow then looked around the room. "Prison? This place here…Is a prison?" Shadow then looked at Mastermind. "You know what? I don't really care about what happened in your past. What I really desire from you is the Ultimate Power!"

Mastermind just stared at Shadow. "Ultimate Power? What are you…" he then quickly came up with an idea. "Listen. I would gladly give you what you mostly desire, but first I need you to do a couple of things for me."

"Why should I? Dammit, I didn't come all the way here just to run some errands for you." Shadow retorted. "I heard that you were interested in these so-called Smash Trophies, they say whoever can bring back a Smash Trophy shall be granted with the _Ultimate Power_."

Mastermind slowly walked over to Shadow. "I would, my…whatever the hell you are, but sadly I have no power right at the moment." he then turned his head and smirked slightly.

"WHAT?!" sneered Shadow. "Are you really expecting me to believe that?!"

"Yes." Mastermind muttered, calmly. "You see…I was sealed away by that wench, Queen Paulina, and now I need the power from Trophies to free myself, but as you can see I'm in no condition of doing this. So I only ask from you. Help."

"Err…What do you need?!" Shadow asked, reluctantly.

Mastermind just nodded. "I need you to go and collect more Smash Trophies for me, like I already told you, that's the only way I'll be able to give you the power that you require." he then opened his wings and a mantelpiece appeared out of nowhere, the mantelpiece landed on the ground.

"Since you brought me that Sonic Trophy, I assume that you're working for me now?" Mastermind said, while staring at Shadow. "There's others out there like you collecting Trophies all over this pathetic universe, but unlike you they haven't seen me in person. They're only collecting Trophies, because they also heard of the tale of my…" he then slyly coughed. "…Infinite power…"

"What is this thing? A Trophy?!" Shadow sneered, while approaching the strange mantel. Shadow then lifted his head and glared at Mastermind. "What the hell?! What is this thing suppose to do? It better not be another damn Assist Trophy. I loathe Assist Trophies."

"This is my greatest invention, it's the sole reason while I'm imprisoned in here…Wait…" Mastermind then and stared at Shadow. "You…Hate Assist Trophies?"

"Humph. So…" Shadow huffed.

"O…K…Well, anyways. No. It's nothing like an Assist Trophy." Mastermind said, while sighing. "This is called a Shade Mantel, you see when ever a person turns into a Trophy, you can use the Shade Mantel to take over the other Trophy, the only thing you'll have to do is place the Shade Mantel under the Trophy's original mantel. The Shade Mantel can even make copies, since your it's master my guess is, that it will probable take on your appearance."

Shadow then casually lifted up The Shade Mantel. "Hmm…Now that don't seem all that bad." he smirked while staring at the black mantel. "Where can I go to find more Smash Trophies?" Shadow said, turning to Mastermind, while folding his arms.

Mastermind opened his wings and started slowly flying back up in the air. "Oh…Don't you worry, I will personal take you where you need to go." he then disappeared from Shadow sight.

"What?! Where are you going?! How do I get outta here? Get back here, you bastard!" seethed Shadow, while frantically running around the room. Suddenly a portal appeared underneath Shadow. "WTF?!" Shadow uttered, while falling through the hole.

* * *

**The Smash Kingdom, Grass Plainlands**

The portal took Shadow to the Smash Kingdom. "Uhh…Where the hell am I?" muttered Shadow, while rubbing his head. "That damn, naked ass bastard! He could at least gave me the heads-up before sending me through that damn hole." he then sighed. "I guess should get started looking for victims."

Shadow then started walking through the odd looking field. The field was really beautiful, the clouds in the air had smiley faces and the trees seemed to rhythmically sway back and forth. "Where the hell am I??" shuddered Shadow.

**A/N: I have offical changed Mastermind speices to the same as Pit, an Angel. Chappie 1's over, now be a good little reader and read the second part to see what happens, ya silly head! Onward to Chapter 2: The Jungle's Beats Down.**


	2. The Jungle's BeatDown

**A/N: Okay, I here we go, folks! Part 2 of the beginning of the end. This chapter will tell you what's happening around the Nintendo Universe. You'll also see the main characters…well some of them.**

**Recap: Last time. Sonic was running through his universe scouting the area for any strange activities, but he must wasn't doing a really good job at it, because Shadow quickly came and ambushed the blue hedgehog. After turning Sonic into a Trophy, Shadow decided to visit Final Destination, he quickly found a R.O.B. standing in the middle of the arena. The R.O.B. told him to follow him. Shadow tried asking the R.O.B. questions, but it just ignored, and so Shadow blasted it. That when he saw Mastermind, the imprison angel…man thing. Anyway, after calling truces with him Shadow agreed to help gather Trophies for Mastermind. What will happen? Just read part two, please. **

**A/N: I might as well give you the heads-up, Shadow's not in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 2: The Jungle's Beat Down**

**Skyworld's Underworld Prison**

Trophies of Mario, Link, Peach, Donkey Kong, Zero Suit Samus, Ness, Luigi, and Meta Knight, could all be seen throughout the whole Nintendo Universe. "Aw…I can feel it. I can feel that more Trophies are beginning to fall." Mastermind said, while spreading his broad black colored wings.

Mastermind could sense the Trophies through his wings. "I can feel my collection growing. Marvelous." he then lifted up the Sonic Trophy. "And now I have a new addition to add the bunch." Mastermind then placed the Sonic Trophy inside a giant hamster cage. "I even added a hamster wheel, you like running around, right? Now you have all the space in the world." he then started laughing uncontrollably.

Mastermind then bald up his fist and stared intensely at it. "Those fools up in Skyworld can't even sense that I'm beginning to slowly regain my power, soon I'll be free and will be able to finish what I started." he then spun the hamster wheel the Sonic Trophy was inside. "Mwahahaha…And unlike Tabuu, I don't have to worry about some pesky blue rodent stopping me."

* * *

**The Smash Universe, Jungle Area **

"We must keep running, Ike! Do not falter behind." muttered Marth in a Japanese accent, running in front of Ike.

Marth and Ike ran through the forest, until Marth spotted a huge tree not too far from where they were at. "Ike, thisaway." Both Marth and Ike hid behind the huge tree. "We should be safe from danger for now." Marth muttered, while peeking from behind the tree.

"Errr! Dammit!" Ike seethed, slamming his heavy sword into the ground. "This doesn't make any sense! Why is he attacking us?! I thought we were all friends! I thought we were all on the same SIDE! Dammit! It doesn't make any sense."

Marth just stared at Ike, he then turned and stared down at the ground. "I know it might seem…strange, Ike, and I understand that you're angry and upset, but I don't think that the same person we met before…It seems that someone or something might be controlling him…"

Ike looked at Marth and huffed. "That's completely absurd, Marth! He's too strong-willed to be easily manipulated like that! I think he always had some kinda agenda, and now he's showing his true colors." Ike then folded his arms. "Humph. You're too naïve, Marth."

"No, Ike…You're wrong. I've had the privilege to fight along side him, and I'm telling ya, this isn't like him." Marthgriped. Suddenly Meta Knight came through the huge tree slicing it in halve. Both Marth and Ike quickly jumped outta the way.

Meta Knight's whole body was shrouded in a purple aura, but it wasn't visible to the naked eye. "Meta Knight!" both Ike and Marth said, while unsheathing their swords.

"You still think the same way of him, Marth?" Ike mumbled to Marth. But Marth remained quiet as he stared at Meta Knight.

Meta Knight looked at both Ike and Marth and shook his head in disgust. "I scoff at you two." he then opened up his batwing like cape and took to the air. "You two actually call yourselves swordsmen?!" Humph. You're cowards, that's what you are." he then pulled out his blade and pointed down at them. "I mean really?! Resorting into hiding. Where's your honor?"

"HONOR?! You come at us with honor?!" Ike shouted, angrily. "When you came from behind and tried ambushing us! I think you're the one with no honor, Meta Knight!"

"Humph. The only reason why I attacked you two without noticed back there was, I thought that you would actually tried fighting me back." Meta Knight retorted. "But instead you just fled from me with your tails between your legs like frighten puppies!"

Marth just stared at Meta Knight. "…Meta Knight…What happened to you?" he murmured, while still staring at an airborne Meta Knight.

But unlike Marth, Ike was seething with anger. "Why you?! Y-You traitorous son of a bitch!" Ike sneered, while gripping his unbelievably heavy sword. "After what all the three us did together, and this is how you repay us?!" Ike then leapt up in the air at Meta Knight. "I'll show you who's the coward, little man!"

"Ike! No! Don't you see? He's doing this just to test your patients. You're falling right into his trap!" Marth said, trying to stop Ike.

But Marth's plead fell on death's ear. "Shut up, Marth! I don't need to hear none of your pitiful lecturing! Unlike you, I'm not a coward!" Ike sneered, while lifting his huge sword. "I'll show you the true power of the, Great Aether!"

Marth just placed his hand on his forehead and sighed out of frustration. "Uhh…Why don't he ever listen to me? Eh! He's So thickheaded."

Meta Knight just stared menacingly at Ike through his mask, as he watched Ike approached him. "Humph. The young fool. I think I'll make an example out of him." he murmured.

Ike's blade was now cloaked in flames. "Eat this! You little Imp!" Ike then leapt above Meta Knight, he then started plummeting down with his sword lit ablaze. "Eruption!" But Meta Knight wrapped himself inside his cape and vanished. "Huh?" Ike muttered as he landed on the ground. "Wha? Where did he go?" Ike murmured, while frantically looking around. "ERR! The coward!" he then lifted his head and saw Meta Knight gracefully flying through the air. "Wha? Err! You insolent little cur! How dare you make a fool outta me?!"

"Ike! Stand down! You're never gonna win! You're too blinded by anger!" Marth shouted, getting annoyed by Ike.

But just like last time Ike ignored him. "SHUT UP! You stay outta this Marth! This is my fight!" Ike shouted, while leaping up in the air. "Aether!" he then swung his huge sword, but Meta Knight flew around him, he then struck Ike in his chest with his blade.

Meta Knight flew backward and started spinning around forming a small tornado, he then spun toward him trapping Ike inside the mini-tornado. "You fool. It was very unwise to challenge me single handy. Now you'll pay with your life!" Meta Knight then started moving back and forth around the area, while slashing Ike repeatedly inside his Mach Tornado attack, he then started spinning like a drill and slashed Ike upward.

Meta Knight took Ike high up in the air, he then quickly changed directions and started spinning in a downward position. "Err…Errr…Damn…I-I'm getting owned here…" Ike grunted, as they plummeted toward the ground. Ike was slammed into the ground.

"How did you like my Drill Rush, you fool?" chortled Meta Knight, tauntingly, while standing over Ike's lifeless body.

A huge dust cloud filled the area. "Ike…" murmured Marth, looking on at the debris that lied before him. "IKE?!" Marth yelled, running inside the smoke. "Ike? Ike?! Where are you?!" Marth then turned and saw Meta Knight standing over an injured Ike.

"Let me kindly take you out of your misery. Muhahahaha…" Meta Knight snickered, sinisterly. Meta Knight then opened up his cape up wide, it was cloaked in a darkish purple aura. "Humph. I don't really think you're worth this final attack, but I think it's fitting for a weaken like yourself to die this way." Meta Knight then started to cover Ike with his cape. "Galaxia Darkness. I'll see you in hell."

Meta Knight's cape was almost completely covered over Ike. "NOOOOO!!" Marth shrieked, as he came out of nowhere and pushed Ike outta the way.

Both Ike and Meta Knight was flabbergasted. "Ma-Marth? Wh-What are you doing?!" Ike muttered, as he weakly reached out to Marth.

"Ike. Go. You must go on, and run from here. He's already proved himself to be stronger than you." Marth said, as the cape completely covered him. "This is the least I can do for you. I'll see ya later, my friend."

"MARTH! NOOOO!" Suddenly a huge purple blur came down diagonally, slashing Marth while inside the cape. Ike could hear Marth screaming in agony while inside. "No…W-Why did you do that?!"

Meta Knight then opened up his cape, and stared at Marth. "Hmm…This wasn't what I was expecting, but I guess it will have to do." Meta Knight murmured, while walking over to a Trophy of Marth. "He only instructed me to bring him one Trophy." he then lifted up the Marth Trophy, while spreading his batwing like cape. "Humph. You truly are a weakling. Your friend gave his life away for your own survival, can't say I know why, though. I hope you're grateful." he then took the sky and flew off.

Ike quickly stood to his feet and ran behind Meta Knight. "NOOO!! Come back here! Bring Marth back!" But Meta Knight was flying too fast, there was no way Ike could catch him. "Ahhhh!! MARTH!" Ike shouted, loudly, as he struck a huge tree with his blade. "...Why...I didn't ask you to SAVE MEEEEE!!" Ike then fell to his knees and stared broodingly at the grass.

Meta Knight carried the Marth Trophy all the way to a short man who wore an expensive Rolex and a black Armani tuxedo, this man had his black hair slicked back and a pink rose behind his ear. "I've brought you back a Trophy, sir. Just like you instructed me to." Meta Knight muttered, while kneeling to the shady man.

"Excellent work, Meta Knight, I knew you wouldn't let me down. Eheheh…" The man looked strikingly like Mario in the face, instead of having a hat, he had a handkerchief with the letter M embroidered in. "Hmm…It seems that you've got me a swordsman this time?" the shady man muttered, while walking around the Marth Trophy with his fancy black dress shoe. "She's quite the looker too, if I might add." he said, while inappropriately feeling around on the trophy.

"Um…Sir, I don't mean to intrude on your…fun…But I think I should tell you…That's not a woman…It's a man." Meta Knight said, while still kneeling.

"WHAAAAA??" The shady guy yelped, while staring astonishingly at the Marth Trophy. "Why didn't you tell me that early, you buffoon?!" he muttered, while frantically wiping his hand with the handkerchief. "Deplorable. How could I…Ma-rio, been fooled so easily?"

"Mario, what do you require for me now?" Meta Knight muttered.

The shady looking Mario, or Nega-Mario for short, then said. "My name's not Mario, It's Ma-rio! It sound more sinister that way."

"But, sir, isn't that still the same thing?" Meta Knight muttered, while lifting his head.

"No, you fool! You've got to separate the Ma from the Rio!" Nega-Mario said, while casually putting his handkerchief away. "I'm gonna take this Trophy with me. You go and find more victims for me! I'm gonna just stay here and admire myself a little longer...Hehehe..."

Meta Knight saluted to Nega-Mario. "SIR!" Meta Knight spread his cape like wings and took the air.

Nega-Mario stared at the Marth Trophy and smirked, sinisterly. "Eheheh…I've got special plans for you, my girly looking friend." he then pulled out a Shade Mantel and placed it under Marth's original Trophy Mantel. Marth's Trophy was beginning to be covered in a purple aura. "Pretty soon, I'll be shrouded in greatness, when I finally obtain that _power_." Nega-Mario smirked, while fixing his black tie.

* * *

**Meanwhile deeper in the forest.**

Kirby was walking around the forest. "Poyuu?" Kirby muttered, as he spotted a watering hole in the distance. Kirby slowly walked over to the watering hole. "Puyooo…" Kirby squeaked, happily, while staring at the clear blue water.

"Puyoooo!!" Kirby then jumped inside the water and started drinking it. Suddenly a Trophy of The Ice Climbers came plunging inside the water, smacking Kirby on the head. "Eeehyoo…" grunted Kirby, while rising to the top of the lake.

Kirby walked back on shore, while holding the Ice Climbers Trophy. "Puyooo?" he muttered, staring at the trophy. Kirby then turned and noticed Donkey Kong, he was shrouded in the purple aura like Meta Knight.

Donkey Kong was standing at the edge of the lake, growling ferociously. "Poyoo?" Kirby murmured, while slightly tilting his head…or body.

Donkey Kong then leapt over the whole lake and smacked Kirby over the face with his huge fist. "Eeeeyaaahh!!" shrieked Kirby, as he was sent crashing into a tree. Donkey Kong then roared, while furiously beating his chest.

Kirby slowly walked out the broken tree, rubbing his forehead. "Puoo…Pooyo…" Kirby then lifted his head, and saw Donkey Kong standing over him. "Puyoo?" Donkey Kong then let out a huge ferocious roar and once again slammed his huge fist into Kirby's face. "EHAWHOAAA!!" shrieked Kirby, as he went crashing right back inside the broken tree.

**A/N: Marth was turned into a Trophy protecting Ike from Meta Knight, who seems to be controlled by a shady man named, Nega-Mario. Who exactly is this Nega-Mario? And Is he behind Donkey Kong attacking Kirby? **


	3. The Mysterious Aura

**Recap: Last time on Smash Bros. GX, Ike and Marth were running in the jungle from Meta Knight. When they were finally cornered, Ike decided to attack Meta Knight, he defeated handily. Meta Knight was just about to finish Ike off with his Final Smash, but Marth pushed him out and got hit by the attack, thus getting him turned into a Trophy. Meanwhile at the other side of the jungle. Kirby was drinking water out of a watering hole, he was really enjoying himself, until Donkey Kong came out of nowhere and started attacking him for no reason. Why is Donkey Kong doing this, does Mario evil doppelganger have something to do with this? Where is Mario? Just read today's chapter.**

**A/N: Yes, Shadow is in this chapter, so is Pit, you also get to see more of the story's main characters, too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related**

**Chapter 3: The Mysterious Aura**

**Smash Kingdom, Grassland Area**

"These creep looking ass trees, are giving me the shivers." Shadow muttered, under his breath. Shadow finally made it to into a strange grassy area. "Hmmm…What exactly is it I suppose to do? I mean, I have no idea how to get started." he said scratching his head.

Suddenly, Shadow heard a voice inside his head. "Shadow, it's me, The Mastermind. I would like you to find a certain somebody. I would like you to ask him to join us, he's just up ahead. You should quickly recognize who I'm talking about, when you see him. When you find him, I want you to tell him that you're the leader."

"So you want me to recruit this guy and tell him that I'm the brains behind this operation?" said Shadow. "Why can't you just tell him about you?"

"No…I'm not ready to reveal myself to others quite yet, so for the time being, I would like you tell people you recruit that you're the leader, okay?" Mastermind said.

"Whatever..." Shadow countered, while folding his arms.

"Thank you…Uh…Friend." uttered Mastermind, as he broke communication with Shadow. "It does matter who's the leader here anyways, pretty soon he'll be a Trophy just like everyone else and I'll just absorb his powers, too." Mastermind said to himself. "This whole Universe will pay for locking me up in this prison. Muhahaha…"

Shadow was still walking through the grassland, when he decided to try something. "Hmm…I wonder." he then pulled out the Shade Mantel and stared at it. "Let's see if thing can really work." Shadow then started channeling his Chaos Energy into the Shade Mantel. "UHHHH!!" Shadow grunted, as he pointed the Shade Mantel in front of him.

"Well, I be damn. It really does make copies." Shadow murmured, watching as a clone of him slowly started to appear in front of him. "Uhahahah…Well, hello there, you handsome devil, you." Shadow smirked, while staring at his doppelganger.

"Nooo…You're the handsome one here, Shadow." The other Shadow said back.

"Uhahahah…Handsome and smart. Now that's a deadly combination." Shadow then stared at the Shade Mantel and smirked. "I think I'm really gonna like this thing."

Meanwhile farther in the grassland, Bowser was having a picnic with his son, Bowser Jr. and one of his friends. "GRAHAHAHA! It feels so GOOD to be away from evil for a change!" Bowser chortled, heartily. "Kamek! Use your magic to make me a sandwich!"

"Yes, your…MAJESTY!" Kamek seethed. "Sassafras!!" Kamek used his magic to make a sandwich magical appear out of nowhere.

"Yeah…I guess it does, Papa." Bowser Jr. mumbled, while taking a bite out of his PB&J sandwich.

The sandwich gently landed in Bowser's palms. "No Mario, No Luigi, No getting jumped on, or bashed with hammers." Bowser then took a bit outta his sandwich. "Aww…This is the life, Junior…AHHHGHHH!" he yelled, hacking up the sandwich. "Kamek?! What kinda sandwich is THIS?!"

"Well, it's one of my personal favorites. Peanut Butter, Banana, and Pickles!" Kamek cheerful said.

Suddenly, Kamek found himself with a sandwich to the face. "Kamek! What in the hell's wrong with you?!"

"C'mon, Papa. Relax. This is our time away from evil, don't stress yourself out." Bowser Jr. said, quickly calming Bowser down.

"Yeah…I'm cool, Junior." Bowser huffed, taking a deep breath. "There's just one more thing, that's kinda bothering me."

"What?" asked Bowser Jr.

"WHO IN THE HELL IS THAT, AND WHY IS SHE HERE?!" Bowser said, while pointing at Mario's daughter, Plum.

"Uhh…Hello, sir." Plum muttered, nervously. For those who don't know who Plum, she's my OC who I use WAY too much, anyways, she has brunette colored hair, she dressed up like that Yuri chick from King of Fighters, and she has a long white headband with a letter P embroidered in. She's only twelve.

"That's Plum, she's Mario's daughter. You said it was okay to invite her here, member, Papa?" Bowser Jr. muttered, innocently.

"MARIO'S DAUGHTER?!" Bowser shouted, while rising to his feet. "There's one thing I hate more than Mario, and that's MARIO'S BRATTY DAUGHTER!!" Bowser then started walking around the blanket, spewing flames everywhere.

Bowser Jr. just stared at Bowser, annoyingly. "How could hate somebody you barely know?" But Bowser ignored him and kept spewing flames.

"Maybe I should go, Junior. Your dad's kinda upset." Plum muttered to Bowser Jr.

"Nah. Don't worry about it, Plum. He'll tire himself out soon." Bowser Jr. chuckled.

Shadow had finally reached the top the hill, he immediately noticed Bowser and the others at the bottom of the hill. "Hm. That must be the guy." Shadow then turned around and stared at the other Shadow. "Eheheh…I've got an idea…"

"Papa, don't you think you're taking this a little overboard? I mean Plum's no threat to us." Bowser Jr. sighed, out of annoyance. Suddenly Bowser Jr. noticed a yellow energy ball hurtling toward them. "Watch out!!" he grunted, while pulling Plum to the ground.

Bowser watched as his picnic table incinerated "What the hell? Who actually had the GALL to destroy my PICNIC TABLE?!"

"It was me." said a voice coming from behind Bowser. Bowser, and others then turned around to see Shadow standing in front of them with his arms folded, he was smirking at them. "Hello."

"YOU?!" Bowser sneered. "How dare you? You got some NERVES!" Bowser then lunged toward Shadow, with his claws protruding out. "I'll rip into pieces!"

"Humph. Oh, really?" Shadow said, while standing there.

"Fine! Stand there! It just makes it easier for me to break you in two." Suddenly, another yellow energy ball came from behind and blasted Bowser in the back. "What the?" muttered Bowser, while frantically looking around.

Shadow then snickered, while walking around Bowser. "Relax. I didn't come here to fight with you, I just came to offer you something you can't refuse."

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested." Bowser sneered.

"Obviously you didn't understand me the first time, I said it was something you COULDN'T refuse." Suddenly the other Shadow came out from hiding.

* * *

**Skyworld, Upperyard Palace**

Pit was now standing outside of the Skyworld's most sacred ground, the home of the goddess, Queen Palutina. "Gulp….Well…Here we go." Pit muttered, as he stared at the Zelda Trophy. "I'm very sorry about this, Princess Zelda, but I'm sure that the queen has an answer for your condition."

Pit then walked inside the building, the hallway was quite beautiful, there were pictures of former queens all over the walls. "Amazing. I never knew that Queen Palutina had so many predecessors, no wonder she's always trying to enforce the rule on us so rigorously." Pit chuckled to himself.

"You really shouldn't be making fun of Queen Palutina like that, Pit, you know she wouldn't like that." A beautiful female Angel, with sky blue hair, wearing a maid's uniform said, standing in front of Pit. She was holding onto a small golden harp, blushing brightly as she stared at him.

Pit turned around and looked at the girl Angel "…Melodi." he sighed, out of annoyance. "What're you doing here? Don't you suppose to be mopping Queen Palutina's floors or something?"

Melodi was Queen Palutina's maid, her wings were smaller than Pit, she also had a major crush on Pit every since they were little kids. You see she had somehow wander off into the Underworld part of Skyworld and The Eggplant Wizard had captured her and tried forcing her to marry him, but Pit came and started shooting him with his bowing arrows, rescuing her. After that it was love on first sight. "I just came to greet you. The queen order me to escort you to her, and FYI my job isn't to mop floors." Melodi said, while poking her tongue out.

"Whatever…" Pit huffed, while walking past her. "I don't need you to escort me anywhere. I can get to the queen's chambers on my own. I've got it under control, okay?"

"But…Pit, it was a direct order from Queen Palutina herself." Melodi said, while frantically waving her arms around. "I could get in a lot of trouble, Pit, if I fail to do my job correctly."

"I don't care." Pit said, indifferently, while still walking farther away from her.

"Hehehe. Stop kidding around, Pit." Melodi chuckled, while running behind Pit. "I don't want the queen to think I'm incompetent…"

"Well, you sorted was already incompetent." Pit said, while shrugging casually.

"PIT!" Melodi shrieked, loudly. Melodi then noticed that Pit had stopped walking. "Wha-What's wrong?" she said, while looking around.

"You are. You really need to stop freaking out some much, you do know I was just messing with you." Pit sighed, annoyingly. "The last thing I want to see, is you losing your job."

Melodi then started blushing brightly. "…Pit…" she murmured, while standing there, staring longingly at him.

"What're you waiting for, an invitation? C'mon let's go." Pit said, as he started back walking. "I swear, you're so scatterbrained sometime." he muttered.

"Mmm…Okay! Wait up." Melodi giggled, as she cheerfully walked behind Pit.

As Melodi and Pit walked along the path, Melodi noticed that Pit was holding onto the Trophy of Zelda. "Hey, Pit? Where did you get that Trophy from? That's no ordinary Trophy, is it? I can sense a life-force emitting from it. Who is she?"

"None of you business, Melodi!" Pit said, mockingly. "…So noisy." he mumbled, under his breath.

"What does that suppose to mean? You never want to share things with me." Melodi pouted. "Is she your lover or something, it not like really care, though, I just think you could do way better than that!" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"You know what, Melodi? You talk WAYYYY to much. I hope you know that." Pit sighed, while rubbing his temples. "UHHH…"

"Humph. Whatever…" Melodi huffed.

Pit and Melodi finally made it to the main hallway, and was now standing in front of Queen Palutina. "You ready?" Melodi nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Pit and Melodi walked inside Queen Palutina's chambers, but there was no sign of her. "Your Majesty, I have returned, you were right, the barrier has indeed been broken just like you surmised." Pit said, while walking around the chambers. "Queen Palutina, are you here?" he then turned toward Melodi. "I thought you said she wanted to see me. Where is she?"

Melodi looked at Pit and shrugged. "I-I don't know, she was here when she told me to go and escort you early."

"I guess we'll have to wait for her to comeback." Pit said, placing the Zelda Trophy in the middle of the room. "Uhh…I wish I knew how to restore Princess Zelda back to normal…" Pit murmured, under his breath, while staring at the trophy.

Melodi just stared at Pit. "Pit must really love that woman, for him to worry about her so much." she said to herself, while smiling faintly. "I'm envious of her. Only if I could get him to love me the same way he loves her." she then dropped her head and slightly turned away from him.

Pit then turned and noticed Melodi rubbing her nose. "Um…Are you ok, Melodi?" he said, while walking over to her.

Melodi lifted her head and smiled. "I'm okay, silly, there's no reason to worry about me." she said, placing her arm on Pit's shoulder. "Let's just get that woman heal, right?" Pit just shrugged.

Suddenly Queen Palutina came leisurely walking inside the room, with other Angel soldiers following behind her. Both Pit and Melodi immediately kneeled. "There's no need for that, my children." Queen Palutina said, in her usually calming voice. "I'm so sorry for my lateness, I was out doing some quick researching." Palutina was a giant Angel with green long hair, she also had four wings…I think.

"My queen, I have returned from the sacred barrier, just like you order." Pit said, rising to his feet. "It seems that your feelings was correct, the sacred barrier had indeed been broken." he pointed at the Zelda Trophy. "Your majesty, as I scouted the barrier, I found Princess Zelda at the barrier's center core. It seems that she was the one who was behind the sacred barrier breaking, I was able to subdue her with my light arrow, thus turning her into a Trophy, but I think..."

But Pit was quickly interrupted. "Princess Zelda?! Thee, Princess Zelda? Ruler of Hyrule?" Melodi then turned to Pit and blurted out. "Pit!? Princess Zelda is your lover?!" Everybody immediately turned around and stared at her. "Uhh…Never mind…Just ignore me…" she muttered, blushing out of embarrassment, while turning away from everyone.

"My…Lover…?" Pit muttered, staring at Melodi.

"Oh…I feel so stupid." Melodi said blushing, while running out the room.

"Uhh…Ok…" Pit murmured, while staring at the exit.

"Pit, do please continue." Queen Palutina sighed, while sitting in her huge throne chair.

"Um…Well like I was saying before, I think it wasn't really her fault that this happened. Pit said, turning back to Queen Palutina. "When I made it to her, I saw this weird purple aura around her body. I think somebody else is behind this." Pit then walked over to the trophy. "And that's not the only problem." he then touched the mantel, but nothing happen. "You see, I touched the mantel, but the trophy remains the same. I don't know what's going on."

Queen Palutina then bend down and stared intently at the trophy. "Hmm…This is the work of The Shade Mantel."

"Shade Mantel?" asked Pit.

"Do not fret, Pit, you have done your job, exceedingly well." Queen Palutina then held her hand out in front of the trophy. "My powers should be able to restore Princess Zelda back to normal." The Trophy was suddenly engulfed in a white veil.

Zelda was finally restored to her former self, she was laid out, unconscious on the ground. "Hurry, get Zelda into a bed." Queen Palutina ordered the other angels. She then turned to Pit. "Pit, I've got a new assignment."

"An assignment?" Pit said, staring blankly at her.

**A/N: Cool, now onward to Chapter 4!**


	4. Story of The Shade Mantel

**Recap: Read chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 4: Story of The Shade Mantel**

**Skyworld Upperyard Palace**

Melodi was outside of the throne room, she was sitting on a bench with her head between her knees, sighing. "…Uhh…I feel like a total slim. I can't believe I actually said that OUT LOUD. Uhhh…I feel so STUPID." she moaned, still between her knees. "Pit must think I'm an idiot…"

Pit then came out of the throne room, looking around. "Yo, Melodi, where are you?" He then turned around and saw Melodi on the bench. "I was looking for you." he said, as he sat next to her. "What was that all about…" he said, snickering a little.

"I…I really don't want to talk about it…" Melodi muttered.

"Hm?" Pit said, looking at her. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you, Princess Zelda is back to normal, thanks to the queen, she's resting up and should back up on her feet in no time." he said, chuckling, while placing his arm around Melodi's shoulder.

"You're such a jerk! Why don't you leave me alone, Pit?" Melodi said, pushing him to the ground.

"Hey?! What was that all about?! I just wanted to see if you were okay!" Pit angrily said, lifting himself off the ground. "You know what?! I don't even know why I even bothered." Pit then lifted his arrows off the ground, and started his walk toward the exit.

"Pit, wait!" Melodi said, while running up to him. Pit turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry…Please forgive me." she said, while putting her head down. "You must think badly of me…"

"Hey. No way." Pit calmly said, while lifting her head. "You're my best friend."

"Hm. Friend, huh?" uttered Melodi.

Pit looked at Melodi and smiled. "You know the real reason why I came out here, was to tell you that the queen assigned me to a new mission, and you'll probably won't see anytime soon. Yeah, I know. So sad, right?" he sighed, while placing his hands on his hips.

"What?!" Melodi shouted, while looking directly into Pit's eyes. "You can't go. You just got back here." she then turned around and said. "It's not fair…We never get a chance to hang out anymore."

"It's okay, Mel. Just for you, I'll try to complete my mission as quickly as possible." Pit said, pulling out his arrows. "The queen has past her blessing upon me. You see, she upgraded my arrows, with these sacred arrows I will be able to stop my enemies, with ease."

Melodi just placed her head down. "C'mon, Mel. Cheer up. I promise you…I'll back in no time. We can go shopping, when I come back. My treat."

"What is the queen making you do know?" Melodi said, still a little upset.

"Huh? Well, the queen has instructed me to travel down to the world below and do some investigating." Pit said, rubbing his chin. "She told me the reason why Zelda was being controlled was, because somebody down in the world below had turned her into a Trophy and then used a banish item called, the Shade Mantel, to manipulate her trophy mantel, thus converting into her shadow form. She want me to go down there and see if it's being used."

"Shade Mantel?" Melodi said, staring innocently at Pit.

"Yeah. The queen told me, along time ago, before we were born, even before she was queen, there was an assault on the Skyworld Kingdom, it was awful, many soldiers were being turned into trophies. A traitorous angel lead the assail, he went by the name, Mastermind. You see, Mastermind had created an item that would instantly turn anybody who were in there trophy form into their evil counterpart." said Pit.

"That sounds horrible, Pit." Melodi said, placing her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah. I know." Pit said, nodding. "Mastermind plan was actually working, he was pitting our soldiers against each other, but that's when the current queen figure out how to counter this, she invented an arrow with pure purifying light, these arrows were called the sacred arrows. The sacred arrows were golden bright, they had the power to purify the person who was under the influence of the Shade Mantel. Eventually there were finally able to subdue him, he was sentence to life in prison and all his power was forcefully drained. When he was asked what was his motive, he said, the future."

"The future?" asked a baffled Melodi. "What does that mean?"

"Who knows, but the queen asked me to take the sacred arrows with me." Pit said, while showing Melodi the arrows. "Hey? I've got an idea." he said, turning to Melodi. "You want to come with me to the descent area to see me leave?"

Melodi blushed, while nodding. "Yeah…It would be my honor, Pit."

Pit and Melodi walked all the way to the descent area. "Alright, I guess this is good-bye for now, huh, Mel?" Pit said, as he slowly walked over to the huge open space.

"Pit, wait!" Melodi said, while running in front of Pit. "…Pit…I-I want to tell you something…Uh…" she then put her head down and blushed brightly. "Well you see…the thing is…I…I always kinda l…l…lov…" she then lifted her head and smiled. "Please be careful. And come back to me, okay?"

Pit then said, as he gave Melodi the thumbs up. "You know I will, Mel, you can count on that." As Pit got ready make his jump through the hole, he turned and smirked. "OH! I forget to mention. That maid's uniform really makes you look hot!"

"Huh?!" Melodi uttered, watching as a bright light covered Pit's whole body and he vanished. "H-He said I was hot?" she then started blushing. "He said I was hot!!" she giggled, while covering her cheeks.

* * *

**Smash Kingdom, Jungle Area**

Kirby was now flipping and jumping over Donkey Kong's onslaughts of punches. "Poyo!! Poyo?!" shrieked Kirby. Kirby had been dodging Donkey Kong's attacks for awhile now and was beginning to become extremely exhausted.

Donkey Kong had finally got Kirby back up into a tree. "Puuu…" Kirby muttered, while looking around. Donkey Kong then grabbed Kirby and started slamming him repeatedly into the tree, he then slammed him on the ground, and tossed him behind him.

"EEEEEYAHHHH!!" Kirby hollered, as he went crashing through many trees. Kirby landed right back inside the same watering hole he was drinking from early. "Oooo…" moaned Kirby, slowly walking out of the water. Kirby then looked up and saw Donkey Kong leaping toward him, while winding up his arm. Donkey Kong then slugged Kirby in the face with his Giant Punch.

Kirby was once again since flying, he landed into the ground. "Uhoo…" Kirby moaned, while slowly rising to his feet. Kirby then looked down and stared at the ground for a moment, he then turned and saw Donkey Kong lunging at him again. "…Poyo…" he said, with an angry expression on his face.

Donkey Kong then tried stomping Kirby with his huge foot, but Kirby jumped up and caught him in midair, he then wrapped his nub like hand around him, and started plummeting into the ground, slamming the giant Kong into the ground.

Kirby watched as Donkey Kong rolled around on the ground. "POYOOOOO!!" Kirby shouted, as he ran toward Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong quickly rose to his feet, and tried slamming his fist into Kirby, but the pink puffball quickly moved around him, he then pulled out his hammer and slammed it hard into Donkey Kong's noggin.

Donkey Kong was sent staggering backward. Kirby then jumped above Donkey Kong and kicked him in the face with a two piece combo, he then quickly grabbed his leg. "Poyo!!" Kirby groaned, angrily, as he gave Donkey Kong a taste of his own medicine, and started slamming him repeatedly into ground. Kirby then started grabbed whole of both of Donkey Kong's legs and started spinning him around in circles. "Bye!!" said Kirby, while letting go of Donkey Kong.

Kirby watched as Donkey Kong went soaring through a tree and then landing into the lake. "Ouhhh…Poyo…" sighed Kirby, wiping the sweat of his forehead. Kirby's stomach then started rumbling. "Poyo…" Kirby mumbled, while rubbing his belly.

Kirby then started looking around, as he searched for food. "Poyo…" he sighed, out of dissatisfaction. Suddenly Kirby noticed Meta Knight in the air, flying above him. "Mema Might?" muttered, a puzzled Kirby.

Kirby was just about to follow behind him, but then suddenly Donkey Kong came bursting out of the lake, his fur was soaked to the bone as he stood in front of Kirby. "Poyo?!" muttered Kirby, staring at DK.

Donkey Kong then let out a huge roar, while beating his chest. His roar was so powerful that it pushed Kirby backward. "Puyooo!!" he grunted, as he backed all the way into a huge mossy boulder.

Kirby then lifted his head and saw Donkey Kong charging wildly at him. "Poyo!" Kirby said, with an angry expression on his face. He was just about to stand to his feet, but the pain from hungry made him drop back down.

Donkey Kong ferociously leapt over to Kirby, and then backhanded him. "Eeeyawww!!" Kirby shrieked, as he was sent hurtling in the air.

As Kirby orbited through the air, he noticed a giant banana hanging from a tree staring menacingly at him. "What're you looking at, boy?!" The banana grunted, angrily.

"POYO!" Kirby squealed, happily, as droll started pouring out his mouth. He then turned from Donkey Kong and started floating toward the giant banana.

Donkey Kong climbed up a tree and frantically started looking around for Kirby, but he couldn't find any sign of him anymore, he then landed back on the ground, and started beating his chest, while roaring loudly, again.

Meanwhile Nega-Mario and a newly controlled Marth were walking around jungle. Marth suddenly noticed something. "Master, look? I think I see something over there in the bushes." Marth muttered, turning to Nega-Mario.

Nega-Mario then turned toward the bushes and saw the Ice Climbers Trophy sticking out. "Hmm…Interesting. It seems that I'm not the only person here turning others into Trophies, whoever did this must know of the power as well." he muttered, while slowly walking over to the trophy. "I can't let whoever doing this, reclaim the power before me."

"Master, what shall I do?" Marth said, as he walked over to Nega-Mario.

Nega-Mario casually walked passed Marth. "Humph. Isn't it obvious? Bring me that Trophy, you incompetent moron!" Marth bowed, as he walked over to the Ice Climbers Trophy. "The sight of another Trophy is quite uncomfortable."

"Here's your Trophy, my master." Marth calmly said, placing the Ice Climbers Trophy in front of Nega-Mario.

"Excellent." Nega-Mario sinisterly, snickered, while pulling out his very own Shade Mantel, he placed it under the Ice Climber's original trophy mantel. "This just gets me closer to my goal." he snickered, while watching the trophy get convert into its shadow form.

As Nega-Mario continued to laugh, he noticed Donkey Kong from the corner of his eye. "What the?" he muttered, as he hid behind a tree, watching as Donkey Kong swing from tree to tree. "Hmm…He's heading in Meta Knight's direction." he then muttered, while staring intently at DK. "I wonder…Is he's responsible for making this Trophy?"

"Sir." Marth said, as he and the Ice Climbers followed behind him.

* * *

**Smash Kingdom, Grassland Area**

Bowser stood to his feet and stared in sheer disbelief at the two Shadows. "Grahuh? There's two of you creepy looking warthogs?"

"Do I look like a DAMN warthog to you?!" Shadow sneered, angrily. "Urm…Anyways, like I was saying before." he said calming himself down. "I came here to offer you a job of sheer importance. I'm looking for powerful villains, you see I need you to travel around this pathetic world and turn others into Trophies, I need the powers from the Trophies to help me with my world domination…Or something like that…So whadda say, dino?"

"Didn't I already tell youse!? I'm not interested, and especially in helping you conquer the world!" Bowser then started chortling. "Garhahaha…Like a ferret could really rule the world! Don't make me laugh!"

"WHAT?! How dare you denial me?!" Shadow seethed. "And I'm not a FERRET!!"

"Who's that guy, Junior?" Plum whispered to Bowser Jr.

"I don't know, but I think I should jump in." Bowser Jr. then turned to Shadow and said. "I'm sorry Mr. Beaver, Badger guy, my Papa's taking a break from evil for now, so you'll just have to come back some other time."

"Come back some other time?! There won't be no other time for you, if you don't SHUT UP!" Shadow retorted, staring at Bowser Jr. with intense hatred in his eyes. He then turned back to Bowser and huffed, conceitedly. "Humph. Well, it seems that I'll just have to persuade you to join me." he then lifted his hand and turned it towards Bowser Jr. and Plum. "Chaos…Blast!" Shadow then blasted a steam of chaos energy at the two children.

"Papa!!" Bowser Jr. hollered, as the chaos energy overwhelm him.

"EEEEKKKK!!" Plum shrieked, as the chaos energy engulfed her as well.

Shadow's attack caused a huge explosion. "Junior?! And…uh…little girl…" Bowser shouted, while turning to the smoke. When the smoke finally cleared a Bowser Jr. and Plum Trophy were seen falling off a cliff. "NOOOO!! How could you do that to them?!" roared Bowser, turning to Shadow.

Shadow just huffed, while folding his arms. "Humhumhum…That's what happens to peoples who don't listen, when I tell them to do something." he then looked at Bowser and smirked. "Now…Where was I."

Bowser then started charging at Shadow. "You were at the part when I totally kick your bitch ass, for doing this to my SON!!" he then took a swipe at Shadow.

"So slow. Eheheh. You've got to do way more better than that." Shadow mockingly said, jumping out of the way. He then lifted his head and saw that Bowser was already in front of him. "Wha?"

Bowser then slashed Shadow with his sharpen claws. "Is that too slow for you?!" he then lifted him up and slammed him into the ground. "Die, scum!" Bowser opened his mouth and blew fire all over Shadow's body.

"UHHHHH!!" Shadow moaned in pain, as the flames went all over his body. He could see his clone running away in the background. "W-Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm gonna make you pay!" Bowser then rammed Shadow into his horns, and then catapulted him off his head.

Shadow was sent flying, and crashed hard into the ground. "This can't be, I am The Ultimate Life-Form!" he then lifted his head and saw Bowser walking toward him. "ERRRRRRR!!" Shadow angrily moaned, as he hands began to get cloaked in a yellow aura. "He haven't seen anything yet!"

"This is where it ends for you." Bowser then started forming a huge fireball in his mouth. "Any last words?"

"Yeah!" Shadow yelled, quickly rising to his feet. "Chaos Spear!" he then released sharpen yellow energy blasts out his hands

Bowser watched as the blasts hurtled toward him. "Please." Bowser said, effortlessly swatting the attack away. "How pathetic. Let me show you how's it done." Bowser was just about to blast the fireball at Shadow, but he was struck from behind by a yellow arrow. The Bowser Trophy dropped to the ground.

"Wha?" Shadow then turned and saw his clone holding a Trophy Launcher. "Where did you get that from?"

"Get what?" The Shadow clone stupidity replied, dropping and breaking the machine. Shadow then slapped his forehead and sighed.

**A/N:** **Until Next time, Later**


	5. The Heart of The Jungle

**A/N: I'm back again, folks…You just can't get rid of me, ya know? Anyways, I'm just now realizing, that there really is a Plum, she's a real Mario character, how could I forgot that she was on Mario Golf, well for now I'm only gonna say, that I only own my version of Plum, you know like Yoob.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo, but I do own my version of Plum, and not Nintendo's version…A golfer.**

**Chapter 5: The Heart of The Jungle**

The Plum and Bowser Jr. trophies were plummeting down inside the wide cliff, but the middle of the cliff had a long slit in the middle, dividing the cliff in halve. Bowser Jr. went plummeting down inside the right side, while Plum went plummeting down the left side.

* * *

**Smash Kingdom, Jungle Area**

The giant angry banana in the tree watched as Kirby started floating toward him. "Oh! Oh! I see what you're doing! You're really trying to start some shit! Well. Bring it on fatboy!" The banana seethed, while wigging around in the tree.

Kirby finally had floated all the way to the banana tree and landed right in front of distorted banana. "Oh, yeah! Oh! Yeah! I see that you actually have some balls under that fat pink bloated body of yours." Kirby then lifted his head, his eyes were all watery and his was drooling, excessively. "What the fuck. Stop looking at me like that. You're making me really uncomfortable."

Kirby then lunged at the banana and took a huge chomp out of the middle. "AWWWWW!!" the banana screamed in pain. "Y-You, fat, ugly, no good, EVIL, little son of a bi-bitch!" the banana said, breathing heavily. "I-I can't believe you just bit me! You don't even have any teeth!"

Kirby then ripped the giant banana off the tree and started chomping away on him. "AHHHHH!!" the banana shouted, loudly. "Stop it! STOP IT! Don't you see that I'm still GREEN?!" But Kirby didn't stop, he continued to chomp the banana, viciously. "Ahhh!! You little barbarian! You could at least PEELED me first!!" the banana said, faintly. "I-I hope I'll give you some horrible ingestion."

After chomping on the banana endlessly, Kirby had finally gotten full and the only thing that was left was the stem. "Poyo…" Kirby said, carelessly tossing the peel away. As Kirby walked throughout the jungle, he could feel his stomach bubbling, loudly. "…Poyo…" Kirby grunted, while rubbing his belly.

Kirby then looked up and noticed something plummeting fast to the ground. Kirby stood there, watching as the Trophy landed into a horde of trees. "Poyo?" he muttered, slightly tilted his head. Suddenly Kirby's stomach started back bubbling, again. "Po-Poyo…" Kirby grunted, as he slowly walked over to a tree and sat down. "…Poyo…"

You could a voice mumbling something inside Kirby's stomach. "Diarrhea…Ingestion…Assimilation…"

Kirby's stomach then started to bubble, again. "Poyooo…" Kirby moaned, rubbing his stomach.

* * *

**Smash Kingdom, Grassland Area**

Kamek was shaking, hiding behind a broken boulder, watching in fear, as the two Shadow stood over the Bowser Trophy staring menacingly at it. "W-What's going on? Wh-What're are those things? What do they want?" he then looked down and saw the Bowser Trophy. "L-Lord Bowser? D-Did those things do that to him?" he mumbled to himself. "Serves, the big stupid lug right, for making me degrade myself, by making him SANDWICHES, with my Dark Koopa Arts."

"Huh? I just sworn I just heard someone talking." The original Shadow muttered, while looking around.

Kamek quickly covered his mouth. "Whew…I almost gave myself away." he then sighed. "I really don't won't to do that, now do I?"

Shadow stood there, staring quietly at The Bowser Trophy. "Dammit. I can't believe I wasn't stronger enough to defeat that lizard on my own." Shadow mumbled. "How am I every gonna reclaim that power if there's other out there probably stronger than I am?

"So…" The Shadow clone muttered, while turning to Shadow. "What're we gonna do with this Trophy, man?" he said, annoyingly.

But Shadow was still upset from getting beaten on by Bowser. "I'm gonna destroy it! THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO!!" Shadow seethed, placing his hand in front of the trophy.

Yellow energy started forming around his hand. "You fool. You could have been a part of greatness too! I know Mastermind told me not to destroy you, but C'mon, it not like you don't deserve this. Eheheh…"

Shadow was just about to blast the Bowser Trophy with Chaos Sphere, but suddenly the Shadow clone started yelling, messing up the original Shadow's concentration. "Hey? Shadow?!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! Don't you see I'm about to calm my nerves, by blasting this bastard into pieces?" Shadow yelled back.

"Yeah…But…" The Shadow clone, nervously muttered. "I coulda sworn you turned those little kids into trophies. Man, I can't find them anywhere." he said, looking around the area.

"What?!" Shadow shouted, while running over to his clone, he then started frantically looking around, but he couldn't find no sign of them either. "You idiot!" Shadow sneered, slapping his clone. "This is all your fault!"

"WHAT?! How is this my fault?" The Shadow clone pouted, while rubbing his face.

"If you didn't run away like a BITCH, this wouldn't of happened, and you could of seen where they fell off from." Shadow huffed, while crossing his arms. "Eh. It's really hard to believe you're a clone of me."

"Heheheh…This gives me a positivistically _evil_ idea…" Kamek snickered, as he slowly approached the two Shadows.

Shadow turned toward the Bowser Trophy and signed out of annoyance. "Well, since we were only able to reclaim this Trophy, I guess that just have to for now, until we'll be able to find more victims." he then turned toward his clone, and pointed at the Bowser Trophy. "Alright, get the trophy, we're heading out!"

Shadow watched as his clone walked toward the Bowser Trophy. "Errrrr!! This is highly unacceptable." Shadow murmured to himself. "I can't just let those Trophies get away from me. I've got to track them down and find'em, NOW!"

Suddenly Shadow heard a voice coming from behind him. "Excuse me, I couldn't help, but to overhear your conversation." When Shadow turned around, he saw Kamek standing behind him, smirking with his arms cross.

"And who exactly are you?" Shadow replied, while folding his arms.

"Oh, yes. Where's my manners? I am called Kamek." Kamek said, while bowing. "I think I could be of an assistance to you."

Shadow looked Kamek up and down, and then chuckled. "Oh, really now? And how exactly can you be of any assistance to me?"

"For starters, I could tell you where I saw the trophies fall off from." Kamek said, while slightly snickering. "Unlike you, I actually saw them when they dropped."

"They dropped? As in they fell of into that cliff over there?!" Shadow groaned, while walking over to the steep cliff.

"Yes." Kamek said, walking next to Shadow.

"Err! Dammit! What is THIS?!" Shadow snarled, while staring intensely inside the cliff.

"What's the matter?" Kamek asked, staring confusingly at Shadow.

"The inside of this cliff is so wide, and it have two halves! WTF?!" He then turned toward Kamek. "What kinda cliff have two halves inside?! They could of fell into anyone of those holes!" he then slapped his forehead. "What kinda stupid place is this?!"

Kamek then took a peek down below the cliff. "Hmm…This is quite troublesome, if I do say so myself." he muttered, rubbing his chin. "Only if you could be in two places at once."

"Err…I can't separate from my clone right now." Shadow thought to himself. "I don't know what it might do by itself. It already shown that it can't be counted on during battles."

"Hey, why don't you and your twin go into the separate holes." Kamek said, touching Shadow on his shoulders. "I'm pretty sure the search would be way more efficient that way."

"No. He might seem smart and awesome, but if I separate from him I wouldn't know what might happen. He's really unreliable, so splitting up is outta the question here." Shadow said, while walking over to the edge. "I'll just have to wing it and jump into a random hole, hopefully I'll end up finding one of the trophies, and more victims, too." he then turned toward his clone. "Alright, I want you to take that Trophy back to Mastermind, maybe he'll revive him or something…I don't know."

"Alright, Shadow!" The Shadow clone said, while walking to the Bowser Trophy

Kamek then walked over to Shadow and his clone and said. "Oh, don't worry about it my friend. For helping me out, I would like to assist more on…whatever you're doing now."

"Hm." Shadow just glared at Kamek. "I was just wondering…Why did you tell me where the trophies fell of into? I thought you served that big stupid lizard."

"Oh, I did, but trust me I didn't enjoy doing it. When I saw that you had turned him into that trophy, I was so overcome with happiness, you just don't know it." Kamek said, shaking Shadow's hands. "I'm really grateful, so from the bottom from my heart I would like to thank you."

"So…You're telling me that the only reason while you helped me, was you was unhappy serving that stupid lizard?" said Shadow.

Kamek just nodded. "Well…Yes, of course."

"…Aw, man, weak…" The Shadow clone muttered under his breath.

"Coward…" Shadow uttered, while staring menacingly at Kamek.

"W-What's wrong?" Kamek asked.

"I don't need a sniveling coward like you, helping me to search for more trophies." Shadow then placed his hand in front of him.

"W-Wait! Don't do this! Y-You're making a huge mistake! I promise you, I could help you find these trophies with my Koopa Magic!" Kamek said, groveling.

"And now you're begging me to spare your pitiful life." Shadow shook his head disgust, as yellow energy started forming in his hand. "Humph. How pathetic. Chaos Blast!"

"N-No…Please…" Shadow then blasted the energy all over Kamek's body. "AHHHHHH!! WHYYYYYY?!" Kamek shouted, grimacing in pain, as he was in engulfed in the Chaos Blast.

A Kamek Trophy fell on the ground, as the smoke cleared. "Why you're at it, take that trophy back with you, too." Shadow said, while using the Shade Mantel to create a purple portal. "I've got some hunting to do." he then ran toward the cliff and jumped off.

"Aw, man! I've got to do all the work." The Shadow clone grumbled, while lifting up the Kamek and Bowser Trophy, and then jumping inside portal.

* * *

**Smash Kingdom, Jungle Area.**

A bright golden light from the sky went straight down in the middle of the jungle. "Hm. That was quite the ride." Pit said, slowly stepping out of the light. "Hm. Says here that I'm in Kongo Jungle." Pit said, reading a sign. "I guess I should get started looking for any strange activities."

"Hm…I-I can feel them." Pit muttered, while walking around the jungle. "I can feel life-forces all over the place. Well, actually that's a good thing, that mean nobody's getting hurt."

As Pit walked throughout the jungle, he quickly noticed something shining bright just up ahead from him. "…Huh…What's that?" Pit slowly walked over to the item and saw that it was a trophy, it lying near a huge oak tree. "Huh? I-It's a trophy. Hm. I can sense life inside, but barely." Pit muttered, while bending down at the Plum Trophy. "I wonder can I restore her without using a sacred arrow?" Pit then reached out and gently tapped the bottom of the Trophy.

The Trophy lilt up in a golden bright light, that momentary blinded Pit. "Eh. I-I can't see. W-What's going on?" Pit groaned, while shielding his eyes from the intense light.

When the light finally faded away, Pit saw Plum lying unconscious on the ground. "Hey?! It worked?" Pit said, in sheer disbelief. "B-But…What was the different between her and Zelda? I mean, when I touched Zelda's mantel she remained the same, but when I touched hers, she reverted back into her normal self?" he stood there, quietly, rubbing his chin. "Well, sitting her pondering isn't going to answer my question."

Pit turned toward Plum, and sighed. "I've got remember what Queen Palutina told me before I left, she said whenever a person is turned back to normal from a trophy state, they would be low on nourishment, and would have to eat as once." he took off his backpack and started digging around inside his pockets. "Let's see what I got inside. I know Melodi packed me something special." But to Pit's surprise, he didn't have a single drop of food inside. "WHAAAA??" he said, dropping his jaw. "Darn. I guess I'll just have go inside the jungle and look for some food."

After ten quick minutes, Pit had finally returned to spot where he restored Plum, carrying fruits. "Whew. That was some exercise, but I was finally able to collect some food." Pit then laid all the exotic fruits around Plum. "Now when she wakes up, she'll have something to snack on…Oye…" he sighed, while rubbing his forehead.

Pit was lying back on a tree eating a juicy apple. "Mmmm…Delicious." Pit said, taking a bite out of the apple. "Now that hits the spot." he then suddenly noticed Meta Knight flying overhead. "Wha…Isn't that Meta Knight?" he then took a closer look, he could see the purple aura shrouded around his body. "Oh, no! His body is just like Zelda's. Which only means." Pit then pulled his arrows outta his backpack, and turned toward Plum. "Sorry about this kid, but duty calls." Pit then took to the air and followed behind Meta Knight.

* * *

Meanwhile, farer end the jungle, Donkey Kong had finally swung back to the three shady looking mice that had transformed him.

"So, Ape Escape?" The leader wore a big red hat and cape, he also held onto a wand. "Was you able to destroy Kirby for me?" Donkey Kong just scratched his head, and did his 'I don't know' taunt. "What ya mean you don't know?" Donkey Kong just shrugged. "Uhh…Whatever, we'll get him next time. So, where are those twins you turned into Trophies?" Donkey Kong once again shrugged. "Dammit! Ape Escape! You're making us look bad!" The leader was none other than Daroach, Headmaster Squeak

"Uh, Boss? I don't that gorilla's name is Ape Escape." said the small mouse next to him. This mouse was smaller than the others and wore sunglasses.

"Oh really, Spinni? So you're telling me you know what this chimp's name?" Daroach snapped back.

"Well, no, but my guess is…maybe, DK? You know, because of his necktie." Spinni shrugged.

"Do you really think I give a damn what this monkey name is?" Daroach snapped. "I call him Magilla Gorilla and still wouldn't care!" he then looked over a big blue mouse with a red bandana and small red t-shirt. "Do you have any problems with that, Storo?"

"Uh-Uhh." Storo said, shaking his head.

Daroach smirked, while folding his arms. "I thought so." Suddenly he noticed Shadow falling down from the sky. "Huh, who's that?" Spinni and Storo just shrugged. "Let's check it out. C'mon, Ape Escape." Donkey Kong lifted up Daroach and took off in the jungle.

"Wait for us, boss!" Spinni said, jumping on Storo's shoulders, and then running behind DK and Daroach.

**Next up: Return of The Squeak Squad**


	6. Return of The Squeak Squad

**A/N: I've got this chapter idea from listening to Squeak Battle Theme on the Halberd. AWESOME!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 6: Return of The Squeak Squad**

**Smash Kingdom, Kongo Jungle Zone**

Shadow had finally landed and was now looking around the fame Kongo Jungle. "Hm…How in the hell did I end up in a jungle, when I jumped off a cliff?" he groaned, while walking around. "This world is so stupid…"

The Squeak Squad and Donkey Kong had finally caught up with Shadow, and was now peeking at him from behind a tree. "Hm. That must be the guy we saw freefalling, guys." Daroach said, while whispering to the Storo and Spinni.

"Yeah, he don't look all that tough." Spinni said, while folding his arms.

"What we do, Boss?" Storo asked, while bending down at him.

"Hm. I know exactly what to do." Daroach smirked. "Just follow my lead boys. C'mon. Let's go, Ape Escape." Donkey Kong then lifted up Daroach and leapt up a tree, Storo and Spinni followed closely behind.

As Donkey Kong and the Squeak Squad got closer to Shadow, Daroach couldn't help but to stare at Shadow. "Hm. He looks kinda familiar." he muttered, under his breath.

Shadow was still walking around the huge jungle. "Hm. Dammit! I haven't found anybody yet. This is getting boring." Shadow sighed. "Hm…" he muttered, as he suddenly stopped walking. "Somebody's here, trying to sneak up on me." Shadow murmured, as his eyes shifted from back to forth.

Suddenly Storo and Spinni came leaping outta the trees and was heading right for Shadow. "We crush you, hard!" Storo yelled, as he swung his huge fist down at Shadow.

"Err…I knew somebody was trying to sneak up on me." Shadow seethed, while using Chaos Control to teleport around Storo's attack. "Humph. You big oaf." Shadow huffed, while reappearing.

"Nobody can match me, when it comes to speed!" Spinni snickered, while moving toward Shadow like a yellow blur. "Take this!" he then tried ramming into Shadow from behind, but Shadow quickly turned around and caught him with his hands. "Wha…What? How did you catch me??" stammered Spinni.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shadow smirked, much to Spinni's chagrin. "You're just too slow…You foolish little mouse." Shadow's hands then started to glow with a dim yellow color.

"WHAT?!" Spinni snarled.

"Chaos Blast!" Shadow huffed, as he blasted Spinni with a stream of yellow Chaos Energy.

Spinni was engulfed into the yellow energy "UHAAAAAA!!" Spinni shrieked, as he sent flying and crashed into the ground.

"Hey! You forget me!" Storo bellowed, while jumping over to Shadow and then slamming his huge fist into his face.

"UHAHHHH!!" grunted Shadow, as he was sent soaring and crashing into the a huge tree. "Dammit…I forgot all about that bumbling idiot." Shadow then noticed Storo jumping back over toward him. "Fat moron." he muttered, while forming a Chaos Energy in the palm of his hand.

"Me squish you…now!" Storo said, while putting his two huge fist together, as he got ready to deliver a double exe-hammer slam into Shadow's head.

Shadow stared at Storo and sneered. "You idiot! Uhaaaaaa." Shadow then snapped his finger and Storo was struck by yellow electricity that came from above him. "How do you like my Chaos Snap?"

Storo was sent staggering backward. "Colors…Me see pretty colors…Me like pretty colors." moaned Storo, as he dazedly moved about.

Shadow ran toward Storo, smirking. "I bet you do." he then jumped up in the air and was just about to come down on Storo with a flying kick, but then suddenly a huge block of cheese came plunge down toward him. "What…I-Is that…Cheese?…" Shadow muttered, while flipping backward.

Shadow then looked up and saw Daroach standing up on a boulder. "Another mouse…" he mumbled under his breath. "And who are you? Did you come to get your ass kicked just like them?" Shadow smirked, while folding his arms.

Daroach eyes were closed, while smirking back at Shadow. "I'm the Headmaster Squeak of The Squeak Squad. I am Daroach." he said, casually fixing his red hat.

"Headmaster Squeak? Squeak Squad?" Shadow said, while scratching his head. "What the hell are you talking about? Are you telling me that you're the boss of these two idiots?" he sighed, while pointing down at Spinni and Storo.

"Precisely." Daroach said, while pulling out his wand. "Now. For your final test. You must defeat me, Headmaster Squeak, Daroach, in combat." he then pointed his wand down at Shadow. "You're ready?"

"What…?" asked an extremely confused Shadow. "This was a test?"

"Fondue!" Daroach yelled, as he fired extremely hot cheese from his wand.

"…Is that cheese? A-Are you serious?" Shadow then curled up in a ball and leapt up at Daroach. "You must be stupid, if you think hot cheese is really gonna stop me!"

Daroach watched as Shadow easily spun through the hot cheese. "Excellent." he murmured under his breath.

Shadow had finally made it up to Daroach and was just about slam into him, but the blue little mouse leapt up high, dodging Shadow's attack. "Not bad, little mouse, but I have yet to begin to fight." he then turned around and started spinning toward Daroach with increased speed. "Homing Attack!" he shouted, while leaping up.

Daroach landed back on the boulder. "Hmph." he then noticed Shadow spinning directly toward him. "I don't think so. Gouda!" Daroach shouted, as he fired a hunk of hard cheese from his wand at Shadow. Shadow buzz-sawed through the cheese and rammed right into Daroach.

Shadow had a yellow streak following behind him as he performed Homing Attack, perfectly. "Perfect as always." Shadow boasted, while landing on the ground.

Daroach was knocked completely off the boulder and was beginning to fall to the bottom, but suddenly Donkey Kong came swinging from a tree and caught him. "Good catch, Ape Escape, now let's get back to the others."

Shadow watched as Donkey Kong and Daroach swung all the way back to him. "Oh, so you're sending your monkey at me now? Do you honestly think your gorilla can handle the power of, Chaos Control?" Shadow seethed, while forming a yellow energy ball in his hand. "I've got a Chaos Sphere with both of your names on it."

Daroach just smiled. "Oh, you do not need to worry anymore, my friend. You've passed the test. You prove that you're indeed a powerful warrior. As a fellow rodent, how about joining the Squeak Squad? You could be my second in command." Daroach smirked, you could see Storo and Spinni slowly walked over to them.

Shadow huffed, while folding his arms. "No thanks. You see, I have this polity that declines me to be any subordinate to somebody I'm obvious stronger than."

"What?! C'mon! You'll make an awesome addiction to the Squeak Squad!" Shadow just walked away. "Erm." Daroach just stared at Shadow, as he continued to walk away. "Wait! I know where I saw you! You're Shadow! You're the one who's been giving out these purple plates." he then pulled out his Shade Mantel.

"Yeah…I guess…" Shadow muttered, while staring at Daroach. "_Has word about me already gotten out or is this the work of Mastermind? I shouldn't worry about it now." _he thought to himself. "Yeah, that's right. Now if you'll excuse me." Shadow then started away, but Daroach quickly ran in front of him. "What?"

"Listen, me and my boys are bored and we don't have anything to do right now, so how about letting us in on whatever you're doing?" said Daroach. "I'm pretty sure the boys agree with me, right guys?"

"Yeah…Yeah…" Spinni murmured, while gawking. "Jackass…" he quietly muttered.

"Yeah, yeah! Me want help doggy!" Storo said, while stupidity jumping about.

"Yeah, just give us a chance. As a fellow vermin, you should really consider it. We're thieves, so we could really make your worth while." Daroach said, while smirking.

"I don't know…There is something I'm looking for in this jungle. You see I'm looking for Trophies, and I just happen to lost a couple of Trophies that went plummeting down from up that cliff up there." Shadow said, rubbing his chin. "Wait, did you just call me a vermin?"

"Is that it? Listen, I've already got three more Squeak Squad members out there searching high and low, their names are Doc and Squeakers, Squeakers are twins mice. The one named Doc is searching on a Distance Planet far away here, and The Squeakers twins are searching somewhere in this jungle. I could get them to look for those Trophies for you."

"Alright then. If you can bring me a Trophy or the Trophies I was already looking for, then I'll let you three…mice…join me." Shadow huffed. "Oh…Yeah…I've got one more question for you. Why do you use cheese for a weapon?"

"Cheese is the most powerful weapon in the Squeak World, there's nothing cheese can't do! Cheese is treated like a deity." Daroach proudly said, as a tear slowly fell from his cheek. You could see Spinni and Storo nodding in the background. "What do you with cheese in your world?"

"Well…U-Uh…W-We usually eat the cheese…" Shadow awkwardly, stammered.

"**YOU EAT THE CHEESE??**" All three of the Squeaks said in unison.

* * *

Pit was still pursuing behind Meta Knight all though the jungle. "Uh…Dang, Meta Knight's flying so fast. I don't think I'll be able to catch with speed alone." he then pulled out his sacred arrow and took aim. "Sorry about this, Meta Knight, but I have to stop you right now, before you seriously hurt somebody." Pit then fired the sacred arrow at an unexpected Meta Knight.

Meta Knight was still flying ahead of Pit, when he quickly noticed a blue bright light moving toward him at an extremely fast pace. "Huh?" he muttered, turning around to see the sacred arrow swiftly coming toward him. "Eeyayayayaya!" Meta Knight grunted, while swinging his blade around quickly, deflecting the arrow. Meta Knight then turned and started looking around. "Hm. How dishonorable."

Pit had quickly hid himself inside a horde of trees. "Dang it! I missed." Pit muttered to himself, while peeking behind a tree. "Well…I should of known it wouldn't worked that easily, I am dealing with Meta Knight here." he chuckled, with his arms cross, while levitating.

Meta Knight was still looking around in the air. "Humph. The little whelp." he muttered to himself. "You actually thought by ambushing me, you could succeed in defeating me?" Meta Knight said, while pulling out his tiny blade. "But, look on the brightside. Whoever tried ambushing me, saved me all the trouble for looking for a new person to serve my master."

"Huh? Master?" Pit said, while turning away from Meta Knight. "So that means somebody must be controlling Meta Knight, but who?" he then turned back to Meta Knight. "I don't think it really matters right now." he then pulled out his bow and aimed the sacred arrow at Meta Knight, again. "I need to purified him ASAP." Pit then fired the sacred arrow up at Meta Knight, again.

Meta Knight turned around and saw that the arrow was coming up toward him. "Child's play." Meta Knight boasted, while easily deflecting away the arrow. "Hm. It seems that arrows came from those trees down there." he muttered, while slightly looking over to the trees.

"It didn't work, again, and now I fear that he now knows my position." Pit muttered, while running away from the trees. "I've got to end this, NOW!" Pit then placed three sacred arrows in his bow. "Triple Arrow!" he then fired the three arrows from his bow, the arrows went hurtling up toward Meta Knight.

Meta Knight was now slowly descending to ground, when he noticed more arrows coming up at him. "What, more arrows?" Meta Knight then started moving his blade around quickly, deflecting the arrows. "Easy." he huffed, watching as the arrows went off in different directions.

Suddenly Pit came bursting out from the tree, he was holding his bowing arrow and aiming it right in front of Meta Knight. "Oh, really, huh?" Pit smirked.

"I-I was outsmarted?" Meta Knight stammered, while staring at Pit. "The other arrows were just a diversion."

"Yep. It seems like it, bud, and you feel right for it." Pit then fired the sacred arrow at point blank range. The light blue arrow went piecing right through Meta Knight's armor. "Sorry about that, Meta Knight."

"UHHHHHAAAAHHHHHH!!" moaned Meta Knight in pain, as he was sent hurtling far away from Pit.

Meta Knight had went shooting off so far, that Pit couldn't find any sight of him anymore. "Oh no! I think I overdid it a bit." Pit said, while frantically looking around. "Great…Just great…Now I've got go and look for him." he then turned over where Plum was lying. "I'll try to get back at you, just wait until I find Meta Knight." he then went flying off in the same direction where Meta Knight got Star KO'd.

Ike was still lying in the grass, when he noticed something strange far way from him, it was plummeting toward the woods. "Hm…What was that? Arr…It not like I really care…The only thing I'm worry about is finding Marth…" he grumbled, while turning back around. A Meta Knight Trophy plunged down and crashed deep inside the woods.

As Pit flew off in Meta Knight's direction, Nega-Mario was in the shadows watching him and smirked, sinisterly. "Hm. It seems that his arrow has the power to revert a person back into their previous self. Interesting." he then turned toward the Ice Climbers and Marth. "Come alone, my followers, we have an angel to seize control of. Muhahahaha…" he then slowly walked behind Pit.

Marth and Ice Climbers bowed. "Yes, of course, master." Marth muttered, while him and the Ice Climbers followed behind Nega-Mario.

Plum was now beginning to regain consciousness. "Uhh…I-I feel so weird…Wh-What happened?" Plum's stomach then started rumbling. "Oooh…I'm so hungry." she then looked down and saw the fruits that Pit laid down. "Hey, cool! Wait this has got to be somebody's else food, right?"

"Hello! Does this food belong to somebody?" Plum shouted, while looking all around the jungle. "I guess it doesn't." she then turned back to the food and smirked. "Heheheh...I'm about to chow down, now!"

As Plum began to chow down, she suddenly heard moaning from not too far where she was at. "Huh, what was that?" she said, while nervously standing to her feet. She then heard the moaning once again. "Oh…There it goes again." Plum then picked up the food and followed the moaning.

The moaning took Plum all the way to a huge tree, she saw Kirby lying up again the tree. "Huh…Oh no, he looks hurt." Plum then ran up to Kirby, his body was all green from sickness. "Oh, you poor little thing, you look positively horrible." she said, while rubbing Kirby's stomach.

**Up Next: Follow That Squeak…Maybe!**


	7. The New Pork Disaster

**A/N: I'm finally back, but with this time a single update! I didn't feel like doing two. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related. **

**Chapter 7: The New Pork Disaster**

**Smash Kingdom, New Pork City, Zone**

Bowser Jr. Trophy finally landed in a huge city. The city really looked bad, half-destroyed buildings could be seen all throughout the burg. Smoke filled the sky blocking the sun, peoples could be seen running for their lives as mechs rampaged through the city. To make it more simple, the city looked really apocalyptic.

Three robots rolled over to the Bowser Jr. Trophy., and picked it up. One of the robot then scanned the Trophy all over with a red beam. After scanning the trophy thoroughly, the little robot then sent out a small beacon from its chest.

"Excellent work, Porkbots." uttered a voice, sinisterly, from far away. Suddenly, a huge spider like mech came bursting outta a building. The kid, Pokey Minch could be seen inside driving the mech. Like him better as a kid than his creepy looking adult counterpart. I mean, how did you think I came up with his personality.

The Huge Mech. walked over to the Trophy, you could see a Ness Trophy in the middle of the machine, it seem like it was being used as some kinda energy source. "Hm. So this what you've all found, huh?" Pokey said, looking at his Porkbots. The Porkbots beeped, while nodding their heads as they presented the little tyrant with the Bowser Jr. Trophy.

"Humph. I'll be the judge of that." Pokey then pulled out his own scanner and scanned The Bowser Jr. Trophy "Hmm…Interesting…According to the scanner report, this creature's intellect is only second to mine. It also say that he has a very good instinct in fighting, but not that much power to back that knowledge up." he then stared at the Bowser Jr. Trophy and smirked. "Hm. What a shame." he sighed. "But, It matters not, he could still go good with my already powerful, The Greatest Machine Ever."

Pokey then pressed the button on his control panel, and a mechanical like arms came out from the bottom and grabbed hold of the Bowser Jr. Trophy. "Excellent. As Ness as the power source, and this little creature as the AI, The Greatest Machine Ever will be unstoppable. Nothing will stop my reign. The Dawn of The Minch Era shall be WORLDWIDE." chortled the little tyrant.

Pokey then started laughing all tyrannically, until he heard a well familiar PK attack. "PK Freeze!" A block of ice suddenly appear above The Greatest Machine Ever and slammed hard onto the top, also crushing the Porkbots in the process. "Give back Ness, NOW!" shrieked a voice from behind.

"WHAT?!" Pokey then turned around to see Lucas, he was sweating, while breathing heavily. "Err…You annoying little psychic pest. How dare you sully me?!" But Pokey quickly caught his composure and smirked. "Wait. No. You've came just at the perfect time, my little guinea pig." he then pressed the button inside the cockpit. "I have a little gift for you, for being such a thorn in my size for so long. Mwahaha…"

"Huh? W-What're you talking about?" Lucas said, while slowly backing away. Lucas then noticed the Bowser Jr. Trophy and the mechanical arms holding it. "Wh-wha…Who's that?" the arms then started to slowly retract back inside the huge mech, while still holding the Trophy. "What're you up to now, Pokey?"

"Oh, don't you worry, you blonde haired ignoramus, you'll see it with your own eyes soon enough. Eheheh…" Pokey chuckled, while closing up the bottom hatch.

"Huh?" Lucas muttered, while watching as the Bowser Jr. Trophy got placed up on the upper part of the Greatest Machine Ever. "Err…Great…It's just what I need. Another stupid power source." Lucas seethed, while staring at Porky…Pokey.

"Now you know, but the time for talking is over, you'll soon be joining your boyfriend, Ness, soon as one of my living power source." Pokey then pressed a button, while quickly grabbing a microphone. "I always wanted to say this. PK Fire!" The Ness Trophy started to glow slightly, the machine then launched out huge fireball from its torso. "Burn him to the ground." Pokey chortled, while watching the fireball hurtle towards Lucas.

Lucas could see the Ness Trophy squirming around a bit, while inside the mech. "Hold on, Ness, I'll get'cha outta there." Lucas shouted, running toward the mech., while easily dodging the fireball. "Take this, Fatso!" Lucas hands started to glow brightly. "PK Thunder!" he then blasted bolts of electricity from his hands down at the mech.

But Pokey just yawned, while fanning himself. "Too easy." Suddenly the Greatest Machine Ever arms started to spinning by themselves, absorbing the electricity, the mech then used the electrical energy it absorb to blasted the PK Thunder back at Lucas. (Double the Power).

Lucas watched helplessly as the huge lighting bolt came roaring toward him. "Oh no." Lucas was blasted by the huge volts of electricity. "Uh…Uhaaaa…Wahhhhh!!" shrieked Lucas, as he felt the volts of electricity go all throughout his body. Lucas fell headfirst to the ground. "Uhh…" he moaned, you could see the sparks from the attack faintly circling around his body.

Pokey just grinned, as he watched Lucas slowly rise to his feet. "Eheheh…Oh, how very generous of you. Thanks for providing The Greatest Machine Ever with your own PK attack." he laughed much to Lucas' chagrin.

"H-How did you? How did you absorb my attack?" Lucas uttered, while staring at Pokey

"Oooh. It wasn't me. I didn't do a thing." Pokey chortled, while leaning on the control panel inside. "…It's was my newest Trophy. You know, the Trophy of the dinosaur kid I showed you earlier?" he said, while pointing up at The Bowser Jr. Trophy, you could see it squirming around on top of the machine. "I used the power from that Trophy for The Greatest Machine Ever, AI, that way I don't have to worry about dodging and or attacking simultaneously anymore. I can destroy you without worrying about avoiding your futile attacks."

"Err…" Lucas groaned, while slowly stepping away. "_I thought he was tough with Ness along, now I have to deal with some dinosaur kid that will probably counter every attack I'll do…"_ he complained to himself.

"Muhahaha…And you actually thought you had a chance to rescue Ness." Pokey laughed, mockingly. "I'll let you in on a little secret." he then pressed a button on his panel.

Lucas watched as the door that kept Ness' Trophy securely inside, opened. "...Ness" Lucas sighed out of relief, he then noticed that the Ness Trophy was wrapped around in thick cords and wires that went inside the machine. "Wha…NOOO! What have done to him?"

"Mwahahahahah. Don't see? If you did happened to defeat me, you still wouldn't been able to free Ness, he's forever trap inside The Greatest Machine Ever…" Pokey chortled. "Oh, and don't even think by cutting the wires that you'll still have a chance to free him. If do try doing that, The Greatest Machine Ever will initiate the self-destruct sequences. Not only will The Greatest Machine Ever will be destroyed, but Ness will too."

"You'll take your own life, just to make sure I don't save Ness?!" Lucas snarled. "You're a maniac, Pokey! A true, blue nutcase!"

"Do you seriously think that I'll sacrifice myself to assure the death of Ness?" Pokey then started laughing all tyrannically. "Don't be foolish, you imbecile! I could give a damn. Soon as you try to pull something like that, I'll would already launched myself outta The Greatest Machine Ever!"

"Err…That figures." Lucas sighed under his breath. "W-What am I suppose to do now?" he muttered to himself, while putting his head down. "I'm sorry Ness, I've failed you, man." Lucas then turned around and ran away.

"It's ironic, isn't it? Your main objective was to save Ness, but if you do, you'll just end up killing him! Mwahahahahah!" Pokey, who was just getting finish wiping a tears off his face, then noticed that Lucas was running away. "What? Are you giving up already? I haven't even gotten a chance to destroy you yet." he then started laughed, really loudly. "How pathetic!"

As Lucas ran, he heard Pokey's voice in background, saying. "Yeah, that's right! You're nothing but a coward, you've better kept running, you cowardly fool!" Lucas fell on the ground, but quickly got back up and started back running.

"Now to finish what I do best…Being evil." Pokey chuckled, as the Greatest Machine Ever turned and walked back into the destruction it had already caused.

Lucas had finally gotten the distance he wanted from Pokey, when he turned around looked at New Pork City, the scene was horrible as he watched Porkbots and other mechs destroy downtown New Pork! "Uh…I-I…I just don't know what to do…I wish Ness was here to help me…" he then bald up his fist. "I just can't do this on my own. I need help."

* * *

**Smash Kingdom, Kongo Jungle, Zone**

Plum was still standing over Kirby, looking down at him with a worried expression on her face, she just didn't know what to do, Kirby's condition seemed to get worst as he continued to moan and groan.

"Somebody! Please…HELP!" Plum shrieked. But nobody answered back. She sighed as she dropped to the ground. "What am I suppose to do? I'm no doctor…"

Suddenly, Plum heard a voice. "Oh, shit, there's no help for him, girl. I saw the whole thing. Fatboy over there ate a pissed off Mad Mad Banana." the voice said, while snickering. "And now, he's going to be shitting like it's no tomorrow." he then eyeballed Kirby. "Do you honesty think that little body of his will be able to whole all that shit?! Hahah…He'll be dead by sunset."

"What?!" Plum then turned and noticed that it was another Mad Mad Banana, that was in a tree talking to her. "Eeek…" She shrieked, while covering her mouth and backed away. "I don't know why you're looking all scared for? You're acting like you've never seen a talking banana before…_bitch_." the banana huffed under his breath, while rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Banana…" Plum muttered, while staring at the angry Banana. "Um…Will help me? Do you know what I should do to heal him?" she asked, giving the banana one of her famous innocent looks.

But, Plum stare didn't have any affect on the cranky banana. "Please, don't hold your breath, ya little twerp. Why should help him? I saw that little ravenous bastard eat my cousin from my brother side, like it was no tomorrow." the Mad Mad Banana then started snickering. "He's just getting what's deserved, that's all. Fatass should eat everything he sees."

Plum turned and looked at Kirby, she sighed as she watched Kirby continue to moan and groan. "Oh, please hang on little guy…" she cooed as she started rubbing his belly. "Is there anyway I could get you to reconsider? I'm sure he didn't mean to eat your cousin from your brother's side, Mr. Banana."

"Talk to the peel, little girl." The banana then turned to Kirby. "If ignorant is a bliss, then he must be a very happy little blob!" he then started laughing loudly.

Plum sighed, while sitting next to Kirby. She was just about to give up, when she suddenly heard another voice. "Enough these games, Mad Mad Banana." Plum then turned and saw that it was the tree that the Mad Mad Banana hung on that spoke this time. "If you're not going to help the young girl, then I will…"

"WHAT?! How can you take the side of a stupid human, and her pink blob of a boyfriend?!" the Mad Mad Banana sneered. "Did you NOT see what that BASTARD did to my cousin on my brother's side?"

"Uhhh…Of course I did. I was there, remember?" the huge tree sighed. "But, I also saw when he started with the little pink guy." he then looked at the banana. "…Beside, nobody here really liked him…He sorta talked way to much." he then muttered under his breath. "…Sorta like you…"

Plum then turned back and stared closely at Kirby, she noticed that his body was slightly green and that he looked nauseated. "These symptoms…? They seem sorta familiar to me…" she said, scratching her chin.

"I'm sure it does, little one…" The old tree smiled as he turned toward Plum. "The little pink one is going through food poisoning…" he then looked at the Mad Mad Banana from the corner of his eye. "From eating a BAD banana…"

"You're totally right, Mr. Tree!" Plum giggled. "How could I not noticed that before? He does have food poisoning…I feel so silly, my dad's a doctor after all." But, she then sighed. "But…Still…I have nothing with me to treat food poisoning…" Plum then faced the huge tree. "We're still in bit of bind, aren't we?"

"Hm…I wouldn't say so…" The tree then looked closely at Kirby. "Hm…Yes. I think I have what you need to heal the little one's food poisoning." the tree then started shaking the leaves on its head.

Plum watched a red little tomato fall outta the tree's leaves and onto the ground. "Hey…Um…What is this thing…" Plum muttered, while staring at the strange veggie/fruit.

"This is an item for healing…It's a called a Maximum Tomato." the Tree answered back.

"A Tomato?" Plum said, staring strangely at the tree. "Are you sure? I'm not trying to disrespect you or anything, but if he has food poisoning, why would a tomato heal him?"

"Trust me…This is no ordinary tomato." the tree said. "I've heard that this item has to power to heal anything or anyone…There's another item like this out there, but it way more powerful…"

As Plum and the tree talked away, Kirby, who was just regaining consciousness, noticed the Maximum Tomato lying on the ground. "Poyoo…" he muttered, slowly rising to his feet and then sluggishly move over to the tomato. Kirby had finally reached the tomato and then lifted it up.

"I…I'm just not sure that…" Plum then turned and saw that Kirby was holding the tomato. "Wait…NOOO!" But it was too late. Plum watched as Kirby ate the tomato whole, without even thinking about chewing it. "Hey, a-are you okay, little guy?" she muttered as she bent down to Kirby. Kirby then burped all in Plum's face. "Eeeeewwww…I…I guess that's a yes, huh?" Plum said, while holding her nose.

"Pooooyoooo…" Kirby cooed from satisfaction, while rubbing his stomach.

* * *

What Plum and the others didn't know was that four set of eyes were watching them and had saw the whole thing. "Eheheh. Daroach will be so happy with us, Squeako, we finally was able to find Kirby and also a new person for him to turn into a Trophy." chortled Squeaka, the female and the brains behind the operation of the Squeaker twins.

"Yeah, totally dude…" laughed Squeako, the male and less intelligent of the Squeaker twins. "But, still. Bummer. Why does she has to be a smoking hot babe, though?" he then sighed. "Life can be so unfair at times…" Oh, yeah. Squeako was also a perverted, son of a bitch.

Squeaka just turned and stared annoyingly at her dim-witted brother. "Can you at least, for once in your life, try to keep your head outta the clouds?" she then walked away from him.

"Bummer…" Squeako sighed.

**A/N: Stay tune for Chapter 8: The Squeak Leak**


	8. The Squeak Leak

**A/N: Hi, I'm finally back, and with a update to Smash Bros. GX! Plum and Kirby start their partnership, while the Squeaker Twins slowly trailing behind them! Something else too, but meh. Stay tune and read today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related**

**Chapter 8: The Squeak Leak**

**Smash Kingdom, Hyrule Zone, The Sacred Grove**

This bit I'm about to write is from the past, but I'm pretty sure it shouldn't bother you, because it lead up to a certain Pokemon appearance.

Link was slowly walking toward the famous, Sacred Grove of Hyrule, he was feeling a bit uneasy nowadays, not because Hyrule haven't been threaten by Ganondorf, it was something else, something WAY more important.

You see, the peoples of Hyrule was in an uproar and the Royal Guards that supposedly protected Hyrule Castle and Zelda have been saying that they haven't seen her lately, that she just seemed to disappeared one day.

It couldn't have been by Ganondorf, because Link had been sealed him away ages ago, and there was NO sign of his return. (cough…Ness & Popo…cough) Link was deeply mortified, he couldn't believe that he let Zelda got kidnap, and this time he didn't have no clue of her whereabouts.

The next day, Link decided it was time for him to go into action and find Zelda; even though, he had no idea where to search first. So, anyways, he opened up a huge chest in his house, pulled out his trademark green tunic and headed toward the Sacred Grove for the Master Sword.

"Ehhh…" Link moaned, wiping the sweat off his forehead, as he finally reached that what he was searching high and low for, The Sacred Grove. "Finally…It took forever, but I've finally got here…"

Link looked up at the entrance, sighed, and then finally entered the famous forest. As Link entered the forest, he felt a strange sensation that went all over his body. "Eh…Uhh…" he groaned, quickly catching himself.

Link quickly looked around; trying to see if anybody was there, watching him. "Hmm…That was strange…" he murmured.

Link quickly made it to the area where the Master Sword was said to be bound to. "…Hm. Well…That was certainly easy to find…" Link muttered, then started to walk, but he suddenly stopped, as something just occurred to him.

It was strange this time around when he walked throughout the sacred forest, nothing out the ordinary happened, usually he would had some kind of obstacle standing in his way, but this time…Nothing. Link decided to forget about it and headed deeper inside the grove.

Link walked until he finally spotted the Master Sword's pedestal. Link climbed up the steps and made it up to the pedestal. Link was now standing over the Master Sword and bent down to pull the legendary blade out, but he suddenly heard a sharp cry. "Huh? Who's there?!" he said, while looking around.

Link then heard the voice again. "Help me…Please…" the voice was rather feminine. Link still seemed confused and then started to frantically look around. "…I-I'm up here…" she said, faintly.

"…Huh, Zelda?" Link then looked up toward the trees, he saw Princess Peach. "Huh? Who are you?" Peach was tied up, half conscious, but she was still conscious enough to see Link standing before her. "How did you get stuck up in a tree?"

"Uh…I-I…" Peach stuttered.

"…Don't even worry about it, I'll get outta there…" Link sighed, slowly pulling Peach down.

"Uhh…Thank you." Peach then looked up and noticed something coming toward Link real fast; it was moving so fast it seemed like a blur. "LOOK OUT!" she shrieked, pointing behind her.

"What?" Link then turned and saw the shadowy person. "Ehah?" he tried shielding himself with his shield, but he was a tad too slow, and Link founded himself getting slashed multiple times in chest by a black blur. "Errrrr!" As Link got slashed the only thing he could hear was the sound of somebody laughing hysterically, in a high pitch tone.

The shadowy person then kicked Link HARD in his balls. "Ehaaawww!!" Link screeched pain as he was sent flying and crashed into an old looking temple.

"NOOOOOOO!" Peach screeched, as she watched the debris from the broken temple shroud the area.

The smoke finally died down and Peach was able to see again, she immediately turned and saw a Trophy of Link lying on the ground. "Oh, no! He's been turned into a Trophy? You monster!" she sneered.

Peach turned to get a look at the guy, she couldn't believe who she saw standing there underneath her. "Y-You look exactly…"

"Mwahahahahah. Yes. I'm well aware of my appearance, woman." The shadowy guy said, cutting Peach off, while smirking sinisterly at her.

The figure was none other than Dark Link. "I'm deeply ashamed of my counterpart." Dark Link sighed, staring at the Link Trophy. "Such negligence…" he said shaking his head.

"You'll never get away with this…" Peach growled, getting Dark Link's attention. "I might not know where or how I got here, but you'll pay for bring me here. Mario will find me, and when he does…You'll be stopped, you horrible person!"

"On the contrary, it wasn't I who brought you here." Peach just stared strangely at him. "I arrived soon as…" Dark Link then turned toward The Link Trophy and snickered. "…He arrived. Beside…" he then started slowly walking toward Peach. "You should really be worrying about yourself…"

"Wha…What're you doing? Stay away from me!!" Peach shrieked loudly, while flailing around in the tree.

Dark Link then pulled out his blade; which looked like a ominous version of the Master Sword. "It's time to sleep…" he uttered in Peach's ear, while pulling her outta the tree.

"Please, don't do this!" But Peach plead fell on deaf ears, as he drew his blade closer to her midsection. "NOOOOO! Somebody! Please! Help…" she was then stabbed in the chest by the shadowy blade. "…Me…" she uttered, as she lost consciousness.

Dark Link just stood there staring at Peach, who lied there unconscious, slowly turning into a Trophy. "It was for purpose…" He then took a closer look at Peach and saw tears slowly running down her cheek. "What is this I'm feeling…Sympathy?" he then started laughing hysterically, which was in a high pitch tone. "How amusing!"

* * *

**Smash Kingdom, Kongo Jungle Zone**

"Thanks for all your help, Mr. Tree. If it wasn't for you, we probably wouldn't been able to heal that pink little guy." Plum said, while nodding to the tree. "Uh…I guess I should get going now…"

The tree nodded back. "Ah. Don't mention it, young lady. I saw that you were in trouble and so I did what I thought was the right thing." he smiled.

"And I'm highly grateful too, Mr. Tree." Plum then turned to Kirby, who was just staring innocently at her. "Oh, I didn't properly introduce myself to you, did I? Ahem." she said clearing her throat. "…My name is Plum, it's nice to meet you." she then put her hand out in front of Kirby. "Um…What's yours?"

"…Poyo?" Kirby said with his head tilted, while looking at strangely at Plum.

"Um…Poyo?" Plum muttered. "That's your name? Poyo?" she then crossed her arms. "Hm…That's a strange name…"

"Poyo…" Kirby sighed.

"Um…His name's not Poyo…" The tree said, getting Plum's attention. "His name is Kirby. You do know that he's just a baby, right? He can understand you, but he can't communicate back with you…"

"Oh…Wait, he's a baby?" Plum said, staring at the pink puffball. "…Wait…Kirby? This is… KIRBY?!"

"…Uh…Yes…Um, Is there's something the matter?" The tree said.

"Um…No…Well, yes." Plum paused. "…It's just. I thought Kirby was an adult, who talked with a Mexican accent, and wielded a blade." she then started flailing her arms. "Oh, oh! And I also thought he wore a mask and cape."

"Mema Might!" Kirby shrieked.

"Mema Might?" Plum said, while turning to Kirby.

"I think he meant to say Meta Knight. Anyways, Meta Knight is a powerful Star Warrior from the planet Popstar; he's more like Kirby's sensei." The tree chortled. "Kirby also from the planet Popstar." he then looked down at Kirby. "I know Kirby might seem infantile, but do not be deceived, he's extremely skillful when it comes to combat." he then muttered under his breath. "…I should know…"

"Oh…Really?" Plum said, while staring at Kirby. "Hey, Mr. Tree? How do you know so much about Kirby? Are you guys like from the same planet are something?"

"Uh…Urr…Of course not…Don't be silly. I'm from this here jungle…I've lived here since I was a young sapling." Plum just stared at the tree. "Um…Didn't you say you had to get going? Well, you'll better before it gets too dark…" the tree said nervously.

"Oh, yeah, that's right…" Plum giggled, while bowing to the tree repeatedly. "Well, I'll see be ya around, guys."

"Tch. Good riddance, I say!" The Mad Mad Banana seethed up in the tree. "So long, ya twerp!"

Plum then noticed how Kirby was staring at her. "Huh? Um…I guess this is goodbye, little guy…" she smiled, rubbing Kirby's cheeks. "Bye…"

"Pum…" Kirby murmured as he watched Plum walk farther away from them. "Poyo…" he sighed.

"What's the matter, young one? Do you wish to travel with the girl?" Kirby then turned and faced the tree. "If you wish, you'll better hurry and catch up with her, before she's gone…"

"Poyo." Kirby nodded, while lifting himself off the ground.

"Eheheh. Squeako, they're on the move. Let's follow them." Squeaka chortled. Squeaka turned and noticed that her little brother was fast asleep, covered up in some brown leaves. "Err…WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!!" she screamed.

"AHHHHH!!" Squeako hollered, jumping straight outta the maple leaves. "Dude? DUDE?! What? WHAT?!" he said, looking around.

"You moron…Why do you always have to be a slacker?" Squeaka sighed. Squeako was still half awoke, as he staggered around Squeaka. "How pathetic…" she then turned and saw that there were no sign of Kirby and Plum. "NOOOOOO!! There's gone!"

"Uhh. Dude, what with all the screaming and whatnot?" Squeako said, yawning loudly, as he walked over to his grouchy older sister.

"Why you were talking your nap, Kirby and the little girl went on the move and NOW I have no idea where they went to." Squeaka griped, while glaring at Squeako. "That's what's wrong!"

"Dude, that's all?" Squeako chuckled. "No problem. The only thing we have to do is walk around this jungle again, I'm sure we'll find them again…" he then shrugged. "How hard is it to find a pink blob and a smoking hot chick?" he then started snickering.

"Seriously, little brother, that's all you think about, isn't it? Girls!" Squeaka sighed. "Well, anyways, you're right about one thing, if we walk around we will find them eventually…" she then started to walk away from him. "C'mon, let's get started already…"

"Yeah! That's the spirit, dude!" Squeako chuckled, while following behind his sister. "Eheheh. I can't wait to laid my eyes on that brunette chick." he growled tantalizingly.

The worst part about the Squeaker Twins, they were actually heading in Plum and Kirby's direction.

Oh, I forgot to give the Squeaker Twins some descriptions, so here it is. Squeaka is a red Squeak and Squeako is a blue Squeak. As you might know this the Squeakers twins don't have any arms or legs, so they usually do their moving around by sliding on the ground and their bottom halve is just a darker color of their original color.

Plum was still walking through the jungle, looking around, when she suddenly stopped. "Something just occurred to me. I-I don't remember EVER entering this jungle. I don't even remember how I got over to that tree where I woke up from." she muttered, nervously. "H-How did I end up here?"

"No!" Plum said, quickly regaining her composure. "There's no time to be afraid…I've got to find away outta here. But…How?" she then placed her hand on her chin. "Hm…Wait! I do remember seeing a backpack lying near me on the ground when I did regain consciousness back over by that tree. Maybe, if I went back there, I'll probably find the person who owned that bag."

Just then, Plum heard some rustling come from all around her. "Wahuh? Wh-What's going on? Where's that coming from." Suddenly, Kirby came popping out of some bushes. "Huh? Wahhhh!" shrieked a startled Plum, as she fell onto the ground.

Plum then lifted her head and saw Kirby standing over her. "Huh? Oh! It was just you, Kirby." she sighed. "You almost gave me a heart attack…" But Kirby didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at her. "Um…Well, See ya then…" she said nervously, walking passed the little puff ball.

As Plum started back walking, she quickly noticed that Kirby was following her. "Ehh…" she then tried losing him, but wherever she went, Kirby would always be right next behind her; she just couldn't lose him. "Tch. Can I help you?!" she griped, turning to the puffball.

"PUM!" Kirby shouted, loudly.

"Pum?" Plum muttered. "W-Were you trying to say my name just then, Kirby?" she giggled, blushing slightly.

"Poyo! Poyo! Poyooooo!" Kirby yammered, while flailing his arms every which away.

"Hmm…I'm not really sure I know what you're talking about, but I think you're trying to say that you wanted to walk around with me through this jungle? Sorta like my very own bodyguard, huh?" Plum teased, while rubbing his cheeks.

Plum then turned and noticed that she and Kirby was standing underneath the tree where she had regain consciousness. "Hey? This is it! This is the tree where I woke up from! All that running around the forest must've lead us back here."

As Plum looked around the tree, she noticed that everything was still in one place; the food was still scrolled around the tree and Pit's backpack was lying on the ground. "Oh, no…This is bad. The tree still looks the same as I left it…"

"POYO!" Kirby shrieked, as he scarfed down all the fruit around the tree.

Plum then walked over to backpack. "Maybe if I look inside, then I'll probably get an idea to who brought me here…" she then opened the bag and took a peek inside. "Huh? What's this? Arrows?" she muttered, pulling out some of Pit's sacred arrows. "The person who brought me here is an archer?" she then sighed. "Great. This still tell doesn't tell me anything."

"Squeako!!" Squeaka yelled, sitting on a branch in a tree. "We've been searching high and low and we still haven't been able to find those two."

"Dude, I'm just as lost as you…" Squeako sighed, lying on a tree branch. "I wonder who harebrain idea it was anyways?"

Squeaka turned and glared at Squeako, while grinding her teeth. "IT WAS YOUR IDEA, SQUEAKO!"

"Dude? Seriously?!" Squeako said, looking up in the air. "Since when did you started listening to any ideas I come up with?"

"Well, if you haven't…" Squeaka paused, turned from Squeako and then muttered. "Hm. You got a point there…" she then turned and saw Plum and Kirby standing right underneath the tree. "WHAT THE?! Are my eyes deceiving me?!" she said, blinking incessantly. "I know I don't see Kirby and that girl down there…"

"DUDE?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Squeako exclaimed.

Squeako had jumped right on top of Squeaka, which made her begin to lose her grip on the tree. "ERRR! Get off me, you…DOLT!" she then went to push Squeako off her, but she lost her footing, while accidentally pulling Squeako's tail. "Oh, no…" she uttered.

"Tch. Seriously, Kirby?" Plum sighed, watching Kirby eat all the fruit around the tree. "How can you still be eating? You JUST got through recovering from food poisoning?"

Suddenly, Squeako landed right in Plum's arms, while Squeaka crashed headfirst into the ground. "Uhh…" Plum uttered staring at the blue Squeak.

**A/N: Did you guest who the tree really was? If ya didn't…Too bad!**

**Up Next: The Battle in The Sacred Grove**


	9. The Battle Inside the Sacred Grove

**A/N: If this was a flash, I would totally make Dark Link sound like Link from Soul Caliber 2 (Yes, I know that the same from Oot, SS64 and SSBM) and Light Link with his voice from Twilight Princess!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 9: The Battle Inside The Sacred Grove**

**Smash Kingdom, Hyrule Zone, Hyrule Field**

A blue Wolf/Jackal like creature was slowly heading right toward the Sacred Grove, unaware what just transpired there, unaware that Dark Link was still looming around at the Master Sword's resting place.

The strange creature was walking through Hyrule Field. "_Hmm…I'm not sure how I got here, but at this point it really doesn't matter anymore…The aura has guided me here, and I have no intention of contravening now." _This creature spoke telepathically.

The blue canine was looking around the field and at the strange creatures that lurked about. The reason the monster didn't attack this strange creature, because they thought he was like them. It didn't really bother him, he just continued following his aura…

The blue wolf creature quickly made it to the Sacred Grove, and was now standing at the entrance. The creature then placed his paw up and then started to slowly move it back and forth around the entrance; a blue aura was seen cloaked around it. "_Hmm…I'm sensing low life-forces within the dense of this forest." _I'm pretty sure you've already figure that this creature is none other than Lucario.

"_Hmm…There's one more…But…" _Lucario then watched as the visible aura cloaked around his paw turned from blue to red. "_This aura is disorientated…" _After talking to himself for awhile Lucario decided to finally enter the forest.

As Lucario walked throughout the forest he could began to sense the distorted aura all over, it was beginning to consume him. "_Uhh…T-This aura…It's all befuddled and mixed with so much pint in emotion…Uh…It's a bit disturbing."_

The aura lead Lucario all the way to the Master Sword's resting place. "_Hmm…The aura has disappeared. Is this the place where I suppose to be?" _Lucario uttered, while looking around.

The only thing Lucario saw was the Master Sword, it was still protruding out from its pedestal. "_What a weird blade…I've never seen anything like this…" _Lucario muttered, while examining the blade thoroughly. Lucario then went to reach out toward the blade, when suddenly the aura once again reappeared. "_Uhh…This sword has its own living aura? Amazing…" _he said, staring at the blue aura cloaked around his paw.

As Lucario looked around the Sacred Grove, he suddenly felt the distorted aura again. _"Hmm…There goes that strange aura again." _Lucario mumbled, while watching the blue once again turned into red._ "It's here, somewhere inside this area…"_ he then started to carefully look around, without actually turning around or showing any movement. "_I must be as caution as possible…"_

Lucario then suddenly a voice, that went echoing all throughout the forest. "Hmm…What kind of being are you? I mean, I've never seen anything like you before…You're not from here, are you?"

"_Err…He knows that I know about his present…"_ Lucario then turned, he could see something moving through the trees; it was moving so fast Lucario's eyes couldn't even keep up. "_Err…So fast…"_

Dark Link was then heard somebody laughing hysterically, it was in that strange high pitch tone. "I hope that a strange beast, such as yourself, can give me a battle worthwhile, because the two previous ones wouldn't even worth my effort…Muhahahaha…"

"_The two previous ones? W-What're you…" _Lucario then suddenly remembered the two other auras he sensed earlier, every since he entered this forest, he wasn't able to sense their present anymore. "_Uhh…It was you? You was the one who eliminated the two auras?" _

"Eliminated is such a lenient word, it more like I utterly destroyed them…There was no reason for them to live any longer anyways, they were both obsolete." Dark Link said cold-heartedly, while still laughing hysterically.

"_Grrr! How dare you?" _Lucario snarled, balding up his fist._ "How could you do such a thing…Come out and face me!"_

"Muhahahaha…I was waiting for you to say that!" Dark Link then suddenly jumped outta the tree and landed right in front of Lucario, he had this sinister smirk on his face.

Lucario gasped loudly, as he slowly backed away from Dark Link. "_Uhh…W-What kinda of being are you? Y-You're not human…"_ Dark Link was holding onto his ominous version of the Master Sword, but unlike Link, Dark Link didn't have a shield, he didn't believe in defense, only offense.

Dark Link just smirked. "Beasts and Humans, alike. If they live without purpose, then they're meaningless and only destine for demise." Dark Link then started to walk closer to Lucario, while gripping his sword. "Let me ask you, creature. Do you live with purpose? And if so, why? Do you expected things back in return for the things you do?"

"_What? Your logic doesn't make any sense?" _Lucario said, staring strangely at Lucario.

"It doesn't have to. It was quite logical, if you understood what I was coming from with this." Dark Link then started spinning his sword like a baton. "But that's all out the window now…" he said, chuckling. "You've already told me what I need to know." he then started dashing toward Lucario. "You live without purpose, and thus your fate is to fall to my blade, Yashuyumo, The Neo Master Sword!"

Dark Link then swung his blade down at Lucario "_WHAT?!" _Lucario said, flipping outta the way. "_It was quite logical?! What you just say didn't make an ouch of sense." _Lucario then blasted many Aura Spheres at Dark Link. "_How would you know if somebody's really living with or without purpose?" _

Dark Link easily deflected the balls of aura with his blade and once again lunged at Lucario, while laughing hysterically. "_Let me ask you? The persons you destroyed? Did you actually know if they was really living with or without purposes?" _Lucario growled, as he dodged Dark Link's attack and then tried punching him.

"I didn't have to know. I did it because it was for MY own purposes." Dark Link cackled, while easily catching Lucario's paw. "If I wouldn't had destroyed those two, I wouldn't be fulfilling my purpose!" Dark Link then tossed Lucario's paw aside, elbowed his in the face, and then slashed him with his blade.

"_Uhahhhhhh!!" _Lucario grunted, as he went flying backward and landed into the ground. "_Uhh…H-He's insane…I've got to stop him and now…He's logical is irrational." _Lucario lifted his head and saw Dark Link looming over him. "_Uh…What…I didn't even see him."_

"…And without purpose, I would be a shadow…" Dark Link then held his blade up high. "And I refuse to be a shadow of a person who lives without purpose…!" he said, with a serious look on his face, while spinning his blade with his fingers.

"_I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm not about to let you hurt anybody else…" _Unbeknownst to Dark Link_, _Lucario had already started gathering his aura into his palm. The aura was beginning to grow and grow.

"Those who live without purpose deserve to die!" Dark Link shouted, as he swung his blade down at Lucario.

"_I don't think so! Take this!" _Lucario quickly countered by blasting Dark Link with a huge Aura Sphere from up close. Dark Link was consumed inside the huge blue aura and was sent rocketing away from Lucario and into two huge statues. Lucario stood there breathing heavily as he stared at the collapsed statues. "_Feel the power of AURA!" _

Lucario's ear then suddenly stood up and his two paws was cloaked in a blue aura. "_Wait…I'm sensing a low life-force, but it's only one person…" _Lucario then started to frantically look around, but he couldn't see or find anybody there. "_Where could it be originating from?" _

Lucario then went to look around, but he was stopped when heard the noise of laughter coming from all around him. "_What? Where is that…No, it must be…" _

"Yes! YES! I like it! No! I love it! Show me more!"Lucario then turned and saw Dark Link leaping toward him, spinning his sword, while laughing like a ranted lunatic. His black tunic was all tattered and covered in dust and dirty from the statues. "Make me feel alive! Give my purpose for killing you more of a meaning!!"

Dark Link's tongue was hanging out as he downward stab down toward Lucario, but Lucario flipped out the way. But to his surprise Dark Link was already one step ahead, and he slammed the top of his sword into his jaw, which sent Lucario staggering backward.

But Dark Link still wasn't finish as he slashed, riotously, away on Lucario's whole body; the only thing Lucario could hear was Dark Link's creepy laughter. Dark Link then grabbed Lucario by his chest and kicked him in his stomach, sending him flying. Dark Link quickly ran ahead of him; a huge dust cloud was seen trailing behind. When Lucario came in close to him, Dark Link upward stabbed him in the back, sending the aura Pokemon spiraling up.

Dark Link then stuck his blade out. "It time, creature! It time for me to fulfill my purpose." Lucario then came down toward Dark Link and he immediately started spinning, catching Lucario inside his Spinning Attack.

The force of the attack sent Lucario spinning away and he crashed into a tree. "_Errr…H-He's speed has increased tremendously!"_ he grunted, slowly lifting himself off the ground, while breathing heavily. "_But…I'm not worried, as I'm much faster!" _Lucario then placed both of his arms over his face, with both his body glowing brightly. "_Double Team!" _

Lucario used his Double Team to make many clones of himself to confound Dark Link. "What's this?" Dark Link uttered, as he watched Lucario clones began to appear all over the Sacred Grove.

The Lucario and his clones stared at Dark Link, they watched as he frantically looked around. "_What's the matter? Having a hard time trying to figure out which one is real?" _Lucario said, smirking.

But instead of feeling frustrated, Dark Link just closed his eyes and started laughing insanely. "No. I was just wondering. When I do find you, how much of your blood will be shed during your massacre." he then smacked his lips. "Oh, I'll just have to keep hacking away until I find you then…" Dark Link then lifted his Neo Master Sword up. "I can't wait to see it. Your blood shall spill, ubiquitously!" Dark Link then went off like a blur, slashing and making many of Lucario's clones dissolve away. "Help me find him, Yashuyumo…"

Lucario watched in awe as Dark Link ran through some many of his clones, and just in seconds. "_This is inconceivable! H-How can he so fast?" _Lucario couldn't even keep up with Dark Link's movement as he continued to run through his clones. _"His speed is beyond belief…" _Lucario then noticed that Dark Link was beginning to move over toward him. "_Oh, no! I've got to stop him…He's getting too close."_

Lucario and his clones then placed their hands behind their back and started gathering huge amounts of aura.

Dark Link just got through destroying another one of Lucario's clones when he noticed him and some of his other clones. "What's this…Is he getting ready to launch a huge onslaught on me?" Dark Link could feel something deep stirring around inside. "Insatiable feeling…I yearn for more…" he then looked up at Lucario and started laughing hysterically. "Give me you ALLLLLLLL!" Dark Link shrieked, while jumping up toward Lucario and the other clones.

Dark Link quickly made it to Lucario and his copies and swiftly destroyed many of the clones that was gathering energy. "You've better hurry! I know you're up here somewhere, creature!" he cackled, still destroying many clones.

Lucario grunted, he knew that Dark Link was beginning to inch closer and closer, he had to hurry and launched his final attack before it would be too. "_C'mon! C'mon! Just a little more…Yes. Now it's ready." _

Lucario then channeled the aura he gathered into his palm, and then placed his arms up high. "_This is it…I will finally stop you once and for all!"_

Dark Link had destroyed all of the Lucario clones, when he noticed the real Lucario. "MWAH! There you are! It's time to give me meaning!"

Dark Link then charging at Lucario and frenziedly swung his sword at him, but Lucario quickly jumped up avoiding the attack. _"Take THIS!"_ Lucario then blasted a huge amount of intense light down toward Dark Link. _"Flash Cannon__!"_

Dark Link watched as the huge stream of energy went plummeting down toward him. "Muhahaha…Muhahahah…MWAHAHAHAHA!" Dark Link quickly spun his blade and jumped up toward the light to meet it head-on.

"_What? Are you insane…Uh…Rhetorical question…What do you think your doing? You'll never survive that attack head-on!" _Lucario shouted out to Dark Link.

But Dark Link didn't listen, he just kept going and so him and the huge bright energy collided into each other, which immediately caused a huge explosion.

The huge explosion sent Lucario spiraling backward, he crashed and landed on something hard. "_Uhh…Ouch…What was that?" _Lucario then turned and saw The Link Trophy lying right underneath him. "_What's this…It looks exactly like…" _Lucario then turned toward the explosion, the smoke had finally died down and he saw no sign of Dark Link anymore. "_He's gone. The Flash Cannon must've obliterated him…"_

Lucario then heard a voice. "Muhahahaha…You might had defeated me today, but I shall return. As long as "he" lives, I shall never die. Me and him are forever bounded together." Dark Link's voice went all throughout Lucario's head. "I know now what my purpose in life is…To defeat you know and ridding myself of him...Muhahahaha." Before Dark Link's voice faded away, Lucario heard one more thing. "Shall we meet again…Mwahahahahah…It will be I, prevailing."

"_Him…What do he…" _Lucario then turned and faced the Link Trophy, suddenly the aura reappeared on his paw, it was blue. "_Hmm…The life-force was emitting from this trophy?" _Lucario placed his hand on his chin. "_But…How? Is this the work of that strange being, and if so…Where is the other life-force/trophy? So many thoughts…" _

Lucario just sighed and started touching around the Link Trophy, trying to see if there was any kind of way to turn Link back to normal.

Lucario's hand had went everywhere expect toward the mantelpiece. "_This is the only part of the Trophy I haven't touched, let's just hope this works…" _Lucario then touched the mantelpiece and was immediately blinded by a bright glow. "_Uhh…What's going on? I can't see…" _he grunted, covering his eyes from the bright light.

The light finally faded away and Lucario could see again. "_Uhh…Huh? I-It relieved him?" _Lucario gasped, loudly staring at Link, who was lying unconscious on the ground. _"That green tunic…Where have I seen that before…Come to think of it, that other being reminded me of someone as well…"_

Lucario then gasped, loudly as he finally realized where he seen Link. "_Uhh…H-He's the hero of this world, Link! But…What was that other monster, and what did he meant by: bound together?"_

* * *

**Smash Kingdom, Kongo Jungle Zone**

Pit was still searching high and low for the Meta Knight Trophy, still unaware that Nega-Mario, Marth, and The Ice Climbers was still following behind him. "Muhahaha…I think it about that time, my minions…" Nega-Mario sniggered.

"Master, do that mean you want us to convert the angel now?" Marth said, turning to Nega-Mario with a vacantly expression.

"What do you think?" Nega-Mario said, sarcastically, while placing his hands in his pocket.

"Uh…I'm very sorry, Master, please forgive my ignorance!" Marth said, bowing to Nega-Mario.

"Uhh…Whatever." Nega-Mario said, turning his back on him. "Oh, by the way…Hurry up with this task. There's somebody who just arrived in this jungle who I want to meet…" he smirked, looking in Plum and Kirby's directions.

"Yes, of course, Master…" said Marth. Marth and The Ice Climbers then leapt away from Nega-Mario and started heading toward Pit.

**A/N: Whoa! Dark Link was insane! Whatever happened to Peach? Stay tune.**


	10. Double Trouble Takedown

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related, peoples! But, I do, however, own the plot of this story, so there! **

**Chapter 10: Double Trouble Takedown**

**Smash Kingdom, Kongo Jungle Zone, Area: Banana Fields **

Plum just stared at Squeako. While Kirby stared at Squeaka, who head was stuck in the ground. "…Uhh." Plum gasped.

"…Dude, what's up with the silent treatment?" Squeako said, smirking up at Plum. "Ssshhhiiitttt! How about telling me what a SMOKING hot piece of cheese like you, doing in a broken up place like this?" he said, with his nose twitching.

Plum then suddenly shrieked. "EEEEEEKKKKK!! A MOUSE!!" she then tossed him down on the ground and ran behind Kirby. "T-That mouse just spoke to me…"

"UHHH…" Squeaka grunted, finally pulling her head outta the ground. "Oooh…My aching head…" she then turned and noticed Plum and Kirby looking down at her. "_Oh, no…It really is Kirby. Oooh…This really could be a problem now_…" she said to herself.

"Damn, you didn't have to go and throw down a playa! Shoot!" Squeako yelped, slowly picking himself off the ground. "These females nowadays! You can't even spit game RIGHT! Without getting physically hurt someway." he muttered. "You know what I mean, K-Dawg?" he said, turning to Kirby.

"Uhh…Y-You know Kirby?" Plum said, looking down at Kirby, she still had Pit's backpack on her back. "Do you know this mouse, Kirby?"

"Ermmmm…Poyo?" Kirby cooed, tilting his body, as he stared oddly at the little perverted mouse.

"Squeako! Be quiet!!" Squeaka yelped, jumping on top of her younger brother. "Hahahaha! I'm so sorry, you two!" she said, smiling nervously at Kirby and Plum. "Please forgive my little brother, he's…Um…a bit…Uhh…retarded?"

Kirby then turned to Plum, but she just shrugged. "Uhh…another talking mouse?" she said, as she watched Squeaka squish Squeako. "Well, I guess that's not really all that strange to me when I think about." she then folded her arms. "They're kinda cute when I look closely at them."

"Dude?! Who are you calling RETARDED?!" Squeako yelped, while flailing frantically underneath Squeaka.

"What do you think you're doing confronting Kirby like that?!" Squeaka muttered into Squeako's ear. "That was quite foolish of you! You just totally messed up our plan."

But, Squeako just stared annoyingly at her. "Whoa…Dude, you really need to chill out." he sighed.

"Chill out? You're telling me to…CHILL OUT?!" Squeaka screeched her face red from anger. "Master Daroach was set on turning Kirby into a Trophy!" she then started staring annoyingly at him. "What were you thinking? You already know how powerful Kirby is! How are we gonna get Kirby now?!"

"Dude, chill and take a deep breath." Squeako calmly said, placing his tail on Squeaka's forehead. Squeaka then sighed loudly. "Now, feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm cool now." Squeaka sighed. Now, if you didn't mind, could you please remove your tail from my forehead?" she huffed.

"Sure thing, sis." Squeako chuckled, taking his tail off his sister. "Now, dude, take a look see at the pink dude!" he chuckled, pointing over to Kirby.

"Huh, what're you talking about?" Squeaka then turned and faced Kirby. "I don't see anything differ…" Her eyes then suddenly widen up. "T-This can't be…H-Have he already forgotten who we are?" she then started grinning, menacingly. "Hmm…Maybe, I could use this little opportune to our advantage…"

Plum just there stood staring the Squeaker Twin, as they continued their conversation. "Umm…Is there anything wrong over there, you two?" she asked.

"No, no. Everything's fine, I'm sorry that we even bothered you two." Squeaka said, while smiling. "I guess we should get going now." she then turned to her brother. "Come along, Squeako."

"But, dude, what about Kirr…" Squeaka then slapped Squeako in the face with her long, skinny tail. "Alright, alright! DANG! You don't have to be hitting on me and stuff." he grumbled, holding his face, as he followed behind Squeaka.

"Mmm…Now, that I think about it, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Plum giggled, turning to Kirby. "Maybe we should start back moving as well, Kirby!"

"Poyo." Kirby nodded.

"I really think we should try getting out of this jungle, it's beginning to ware down on my nerves a bit." Plum muttered, while looking around the dense jungle. "Uhh…Wait…W-Where are we anyways." Kirby just stared at Plum. "I-I think we're lost, Kirby!"

"POYO?!" Kirby yelped.

"Yeah…" Plum muttered, looking inside the backpack. "…And I don't this backpack gonna help us find our way outta here, nether." she sighed.

"…Poyo?" Kirby cooed, while staring at Plum.

"There's no map inside here…" Plum said turning to Kirby showing the bag. Kirby then started running around in circles, while screeching. "Kirby, calm down! I'm sure there's a rational way to solve this problem…"

"POYO!!" Kirby yelped out, sitting down on the ground.

Squeaka then started grinning, as she stared at Plum and Kirby from the corner of her eye. "_Excellent. Just as I thought_." she said to herself. "Umm…Excuse me." she said, walking over to Plum. "I'm so sorry to intrude, but I couldn't help but to overhear…" she then snickered. "Did you say that you're lost in this jungle?"

"Umm…Well." Plum then put her head down and sighed. "Uhh…Yes. It's true, we're hopelessly lost." she then lifted her head and started looking around. "Not only that, but I have NO idea how I even in up in this jungle."

"Poyo." Kirby chimed in, agreeing with Plum in his own little language.

"Oh, is that so, sweetheart?" Squeaka said, half-heartedly. "Hmm…That is quite the predicament you're in." she then smirked. "But…worry not, my dear, me and my brother know this forest from back through forth."

"Huh? W-We do?" Squeako muttered with a weird expression on his face. "Since when?" he then turned to Squeaka. "Dude, I coulda sworn that we were lost in here, as well."

Squeaka then pushed Squeako into a tree in the background. "Anyways, I like I was saying!" she said, clearing her throat. "Me and my…dimwitted brother know this forest from back and forth."

"Oh, really?!" Plum shrieked. "Could you two escort me and Kirby outta this jungle? Oh, please, oh, please?!"

"…Well." Squeaka said, looking away from Plum. "Alright." she smiled. "We'll have you two outta this jungle in no time, just follow us."

"Oh, thank you little mouse! Oh, thank you! I really appreciate your help." Plum said following behind The Squeaker Twins.

"Don't sweat it. I'm just glad to be helping somebody who was in need of assistance." Squeaka then turned around. "By the way, my name's Squeaka and that's my little brother, Squeako."

"I think we already met before, if I'm not mistaken." Squeako smirked, while winking at Plum. "Dude, the pleasure is…YOURS, babe!"

"Umm…Well, yeah…" Plum muttered, while clearing her throat. "Anyways, my name's Plum and that pink little fellow behind me is Kirby."

"It's very nice to meet the both of you." Squeaka nodded. "Now, let's get going, we have along way to go into we get into we make to the exit."

"Right." Plum nodded. "C'mon, Kirby, let's get outta here."

As Squeaker Twins lead Kirby and Plum through the jungle, Squeaka suddenly grinned all sinisterly. "_The fools_!" she said to herself. "They don't even have the slight notice that we're leading them straight to our leader, The Headmaster Squeak, Master Daroach!"

Squeaka then turned toward Squeako and nodded. "Roger that, good buddy." Squeako then stuck his tail up and started wigging it. "Oh, yeah, baby! Invisiwave!" The mouse then started releasing almost invisible waves that went all throughout the forest.

* * *

**Meanwhile, deeper and farther inside the Banana Fields**

Pit was still walking throughout the forest, looking around for the Meta Knight Trophy. "Uhh…This is getting me nowhere and FAST!" he suddenly yelled.

"I've been looking for Meta Knight for far too long now!" Pit then turned and started looking in the direction where he left Plum. "Maybe I should pullback, I'm pretty sure that little girl have woken up by now."

Pit then went to walk away, but he suddenly stopped. "Wait…If I do that, wouldn't it be like I gave up on my mission?" Pit murmured "ARGH! And, if I do that, Queen Palutena will chew me out." he then sat down on the ground. "I really don't want any of that…" he sighed.

As Pit sat on the ground, he suddenly felt something inside his robe. "Uhh…What the?" Pit then started digging inside his robe. "…Wait, what's this?" Pit was holding a tiny mirror like shield with red linings on the sides. "Uhh…A shield? But…How did I get?"

Pit then noticed some writing on the back of the shield. "Uhh…This is Melodi's handwriting." Pit then read what was on the back of the shield.

**Dear Pit,**

**If you're reading this message, then you find the Mirror Shield. I stuck it into your inventory, before you left. I guess I should explain what the Mirror Shield does, right? Anyways, this shield has the power reflect incoming projectile attacks, it also has one more feature, but I'm thinking you should try figuring that out on your own. Eheheh.**

**PS: Oh, there's one more thing I want to tell you, now promise you won't laugh. Ahem…There's something I've been hiding from you since you saved me a few years back. PIT, I lo-**

The letter seems to ends abruptly there.

"Umm…That's weird I wonder why the letter ended so soon. I really wanted to know what she was about to say." Pit then flipped the shield back over. "I still don't know how I didn't notice this shield before." he murmured, looking down at it. "Speaking of this shield, how am I suppose to shield or reflect projectiles with it? It's so small, I don't think it'll be any use to me."

Pit was still standing there, staring at the shield, when he suddenly heard something rusting inside the bushes. "Uhh…W-Who's there?" he said, standing up, while pulling out his crossbow.

But, to his surprise, nobody answered back. "There's no use in hiding yourself! I already know you're out there! Surrender now!" Pit yelped, pointing his bow over to the bushes.

Suddenly, all the bushes around Pit started rusting. "Uhh…W-What's going on here?" Pit then noticed something moving really fast, it was going from bush to bush, moving like a blur. "Now, that some speed. I need to keep my guard up." Pit murmured, reaching behind him. However, he didn't feel anything. "Wah? W-What happened to make backpack?"

Suddenly, Marth went leaping outta the bush with his blade gripped tightly in both hands. "Shield Breaker!" Marth echoed. Marth's sword was then cloaked in a purple shine as he swung it, ferocious, down toward Pit.

"Uh…It's that swordsman from the Smash Games!" Pit said, barely dodging Marth's attack.

Marth's blade crashed right into ground, creating a small crater, small rocks were also seen flying all around the area. "Whew…That was TOO close for comfort." he said, wiping the sweat of his forehead.

When Pit lifted himself off the ground, he immediately noticed that Marth's body was shrouded in the purple aura. "Uhh…H-He's been tainted by the Shade Mantel as well?" he said to himself.

"Humph, so you were able to elude my attack." Marth huffed, while flicking his dark blue hair as he also stood to his feet. "Not bad, but I'm afraid you're gonna need more than a good reflexes to defeat…Us."

"Us? W-What are you…" But, before Pit could finish his sentence, Popo quickly came from behind, kicking Pit in the back with his cleats. "UHHHH!!" he grunted, as he went crashing right into a tree. "Uhh…M-My back." he groaned, climbing outta the broken tree.

When Pit pulled himself completely outta the tree, he saw the Ice Climbers standing next to Marth; they were also BOTH shrouded in the purple aura and were smirking.

"…WHAT?! Them too?" Pit sighed, while rubbing his head. "…Okay, I'm pretty sure that the Shade Mantel is being used by somebody down here now…"

"We have been entrusted by our master to have you…'converted'." Marth said, as he motion the Ice Climbers to move back.

"Converted?" Pit muttered, staring at Marth.

"Yes, but think of it as a compliment." Marth said, while smirking. "Our master thought that you were actually worthy enough to be acknowledge by him." he then placed his sword back inside its sheathe. "To be honest, I would rather avoid a confrontation, so make this easy on both of us and just give up."

"…_Master? Meta Knight also said something about having a Master. I wonder, is this the same Master from before?"_ Pit said to himself.

Marth just glared at Pit. "Humph. Well, that's something very strange for somebody tainted by the Shade Mantel to say, wouldn't you agree?" Pit said, while smirking. "But I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to decline your offer. You see, I have this strict policy of refusing to give up my own freewill."

But, Marth didn't think Pit's form of humor was hilarious and so he pulled out his blade. "That certainly was the foolish choice. I'm afraid we'll just have to force you with persuasion then."

"Oh, yeah!" Pit smirked, flying backward, while splitting his crossbow into two separated blades. "Bring it on! I was inching for a fight."

"…You fool." Marth murmured. "Now, let's Goooo!" Marth and The Ice Climbers then lunged toward Pit.

"Yeah, yeah…Bring it." Pit muttered, getting his fighter stance.

Marth then tried slashing Pit with his blade, but Pit started spinning his two blades around, canceling out Marth's attacks.

The Ice Climbers then ran on the other side approaching Pit's right side. Nana then jumped on top Popo's shoulders and he catapulted her off. Nana then went started spinning downward, while clenching onto her wooden hammer.

Pit looked up and saw Nana coming down. Nana then tried attacking with a downward hammer strike, but Pit quickly threw one of his blades up at her. "Gotcha!" he snickered.

Nana was immediately caught inside the spinning blade and was sent spiraling away from both combatants. Nana went crashing right into the ground, the blade had pinned Nana completely down into the ground.

"Eheheh. How do you like that? Not bad, eh?" Pit grunted, while smirking.

"Humph. I'm afraid you forgotten something extremely vital." Marth said, while smirking, still trying to break through Pit's defenses.

"What's that, funny man?" Pit grunted, giving Marth a cocky like smirk.

Marth's face then got serious as he said. "You conceited, little fool! There's two Ice Climbers. They fight together in duo."

"Wha?" Pit then looked up and saw Popo right above him. "Ack! I forgot about him." Popo then came down hard onto Pit's head with his hammer, which immediately broke his guard against Marth.

Popo then started performing his Squall Hammer attack, slamming his hammer into Pit's side repeatedly. Popo then jumped backward and hammered Pit toward Marth.

"My turn…" Marth yelped, quickly intercepting Pit. Marth then started hacking away on Pit with fast-paced strikes. "Now, Dancing Blade." Marth then started moving around Pit in an unorthodox manner.

"Uhh…What are you up to, now?" Pit moaned, barely holding himself up. Suddenly, Pit felt himself getting slashed in the side by something. "What the?" he yelped. But to his surprise, Marth was still moving around him. "…Huh?"

Suddenly, Pit found himself getting slashed repeatedly by blue, green and red lights. The lights seemed to be coming from every which away "What's going on?" he groaned, trying to shield himself. But no matter what Pit did, the lights still somehow find their way over to him.

"Now, let's finish this!" Marth then slashed Pit with a vertical strike, sending the angel hurtling upward. Marth then quickly ran toward a tree, catapulted himself off and went right toward Pit. "Dolphin Slash!"

As Pit came hurtling down, Marth pierced Pit in the back with the side of his sword. Pit went sliding off the blade and crashed down below inside a horde of trees.

"Damn, I almost performed it perfectly." Marth muttered, landing on the ground. The Ice Climbers then came walking over to Marth, Nana was holding Pit's second blade in her hands. "Come, let's find the angel. Our Master must not be letdown."

The Ice Climbers and Marth then went walking deeper inside the forest, as they started their search for Pit.


	11. With Three Makes Ike

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Nintendo related, okay?**

**Chapter 11: …With Three, Makes Ike**

** Damn, this chapter has been fixed!**

**Smash Kingdom: Kongo Jungle Zone, Area: Banana Fields**

Marth and The Ice Climbers had finally made into the horde of trees where Pit fell into. "Hmm…That angel must be somewhere around here." Marth muttered, looking around.

Marth then turned and saw The Ice Climbers; they were searching over by some bushes. "So, Nono, Papa, have you had any luck of finding our missing angel?"

Nana and Popo looked at each other and then turned toward Marth with an angry expression on their faces. "Nana! Popo!" the both shouted in unison.

"Humph. Getting your names right, holds only little significance to me." Marth huffed turning away from them. "You shouldn't let things so trivial distract you. Have you already forgotten our main objective?" The Ice Climbers both sighed as Marth started his long and boring lecture.

Meanwhile, Pit was hiding behind some trees, the trees provided him with a moderate amount of camouflage. "Uhh…This is good." he chuckled. "Those two won't find me, if I'm hiding here. I just need some time to catch my breath, that swordsman really gave me a beaten out there."

Pit then pulled out the quiver where he stored his sacred arrows. "…Just five arrows, eh?" he sighed. "Well, they just have to do, until return to get more from Skyworld." he then noticed the Mirror Shield lying down next to him. "Hey, when did that shield get outta my robe?"

Pit then slowly walked over to the red shield. "Well, I might as well put it back then." he sighed, to lifting it up. That's when Pit noticed the reflection of a tree house shaped like a workshop in the middle of the it. "Huh…W-What the…" Pit then turned around. However, the only thing he saw was a bunch of trees. "I don't get it. There's nothing but trees back there. How did the reflection of a tree house get on the shield?"

When Pit looked down into the shield, he saw something different this time. "…Uh…I-It's…It's the swordsman and those twins." Just like Pit said, the image of Marth and The Ice Climbers were seen on the shield, they were heading right in his direction, too.

"…Astounding! So, this shield...it has the power to show the reflection of things from far distances!" Pit then chuckled. "Hehehe. So, that was the extra feature Melodi was hiding from me. Maybe, this shield could be useful to me, after all." he then gripped his shield. "But first thing's first, I need to get my second blade back." he then started making his way toward Marth and the Ice Climbers.

Meanwhile, Marth and The Ice Climbers were still walking. Marth then suddenly heard something rustling nearby. "…Hmm. It seems that somebody's watching us. I know that angel isn't dumb enough to try and ambush us." Marth said to himself. "Nono! Papa! Keep your guard up." her muttered.

"NANA! POPO!" Both Ice Climbers shouted in unison.

Suddenly, Pit came leaping out from behind some trees, holding only one of his blades. "Round 2! Let's do this thing!!" he shouted, looking at Marth.

"Humph. An attack from the rear? How quaint!" Marth smirked, gripping his sword tightly. However, he quickly noticed that Pit wasn't aiming for him, but for the Ice Climbers. "Nono! Papa! He's coming for you two!"

The Ice Climbers also noticed Pit coming toward them and were just about counter, but got distracted when they heard Marth mispronounce their names again. "NANA!! POPO!!" They shouted in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"You fools! Look out!" Marth shouted.

The Ice Climbers then turned toward Pit, but before they could get a chance to do anything, Pit quickly made it over to Nana. "I'll take my blade back, thank you!" he chuckled, slashing her with his blade, knocking the second blade outta her hand.

Pit quickly put his two blades together, forming his crossbow. "I think it's about time we even the score, don't you think?" Pit then fired off his arrow, piercing both Ice Climbers.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" The Ice Climbers cried in unison, as they went hurtling far away, completely outta vision. (Star KO)

"I guess it's just me and you now." Pit smirked, separating his crossbow into two blades once again.

"Humph. I wouldn't have it any other way." Marth smirked, pulling out his blade.

* * *

**Meanwhile, farther away from Pit, Marth, and The Ice Climbers**

Plum, Kirby and the Squeaker Twins were still making there way through the jungle. Plum and Squeako were walking in front, while Kirby and Squeaka were slowly following behind.

"Now, this is the way to travel, right babe? Squeako chuckled, while wrapped around inside Plum's arms.

"Huh? Um…I guess so." Plum muttered.

"What's wrong, babe?" Squeako said, looking up at her. Plum just shook her head. "I'm not stupid, I know something's wrong." he then started snickering. "And I know what just to do!"

Squeako then started wiggling around all inside Plum's arms. "Hehehe! Stop! Stop it! Hehehe! You're gonna make me drop you…" Plum chuckled, while staggering back and forth

"Eheheh. You know you like that, baby." Squeako then turned and looked up at Plum. "You know, I could really rock you world, if you know what I mean?"

"Uhh…I seriously doubt that…" Plum sighed, while looking down at the amorous mouse.

"…So, you're betting I can't?" Squeako said, slowly moving toward her chest.

"…Yeah. That's right." Plum smirked.

"Oh, then watch this!!" Squeako then jumped inside Plum's shirt and started wiggling around inside.

"Hehehe…Eheheh…HAHAHAHAH!!" Plum cried, as she started laughing uncontrollably. "…Stop it…Stop it!! Eheheh…Cut it out! You won, you won!!"

"Dude, what do I look like stopping? _I'm in heaven…inside here."_Squeako cooed, while still moving around inside Plum's shirt.

Squeaka just stood there, shaking her head as she watched Plum fall to the ground, still laughing. "…How pathetic." Squeaka then turned and saw Kirby standing behind her. "…Huh, what do you want?"

"Poyo…" Kirby cooed, while pointing at Squeaka and then at his head. Kirby then bent down in front of her.

"Uhh…I don't get it. What are you…" Squeaka then looked closely at him. "Wait…Uhh…You want to give me a piggyback ride?"

"Poyo." Kirby said, while nodding.

"Oh, how sweet, but no thanks. Uh…I rather walk, thank you!" Squeaka then tried moving away from Kirby, but he just stepped in front of him, blocking her way. "Uhh…Well, I never." she yelped, falling in front of him.

"POYO!" Kirby yelled, reaching out toward Squeaka.

"Uhh…You beast! Get away from me!" Squeaka screamed, slapping Kirby's nub outta the way."No means…NO! Now, please. Step aside…IF YOU WILL!"

Squeaka then tried moving around Kirby, but he just picked her up off the ground. "How dare you?! Leggo! LEGGO OF ME!" she yelped, while flailing around.

Squeaka was screaming so loud, that it caught Squeako and Plum's attention. "What's up with all the screaming and stuff?" Squeako smirked.

"This little beast won't take 'NO' for an answer!" Squeaka yelped, as she ran away from Kirby. "I told him that I didn't want a piggyback, but he keeps being persistent with me!"

Plum just stood there watching as Kirby and Squeaka ran around in circles. "But, Squeaka. That's just Kirby's way of being affectionate with you."

"Yeah, Sis." Squeako chimed in, while chuckling. "That's the pink little blob's way of saying: I really, really, really, really…" Squeaka then glared at him. "…Uhh…The pink dude like's ya!"

Kirby then lunged at Squeaka. "Uh…That's sweet and all, but could you tell him…" she then yelled, while running over to Plum and Squeako. "…I'm really NOT interested!"

"Uhh…C'mon, Kirby. Squeaka don't want to play, so leave her alone, okay?" Plum sighed, calling Kirby to come over to her.

"Oh, thank you…" Squeaka said with a huge smile on her face. "…Oh, can I speak to my brother right quick. It's REALLY urgent."

"Uh…Sure." Plum said, while shrugging.

Squeaka then pulled Squeako by the tail and hauled him away. "So, Squeako? Have your invisiwaves reached Master Daroach yet?" she muttered to him.

"Huh? The Invisiwave? Yeah, I guess it so..." Squeako muttered back. "We just have to wait. I'm pretty sure that they'll be meeting up with us any minute now.

"Excellent." Squeaka said to herself, while chortling. "Pretty soon, both Kirby and that snot nose little brat will be Trophies and we will be closer to our goal!"

"Which is…?" Squeako asked.

"Shut up!" Squeaka shrieked, while slapping Squeako with her tail. "Must you ruin everything?"

Plum was staring at the two mice, when she suddenly noticed something shiny in the distance. "Uhh…What that?" Plum muttered walking closer to shine, which was by some trees. "Uh…It's a…sword?" Just like Plum said, there, protruding outta a tree, a huge sword was seen gleaming brightly. "Hey, guys? You gotta check this out!" she shouted

"Uhh…What's wrong?" Squeaka muttered. Squeako and Kirby were also seen turning, facing Plum.

Kirby and The Squeak Twin then walked over to Plum and there they saw, immediately, the strange sword poking outta the tree.

"Uhh…Dude…It's a sword…A huge sword." Squeako murmured, looking up at the sword. "How do you think it got up there?" he said, turning to Plum.

"Dunno…" Plum muttered, while staring at the golden sword. "…It sure is pretty, though…I never seen a sword from up this close before."

Plum then went to reach out toward the sword. "WAIT!" Squeaka suddenly shouted. "What're you doing?"

"I'm gonna pull the sword outta the tree and take a closer look at it." Plum said, turning around.

"But…Don't you think that's dangerous?" Squeaka said, moving over to Plum. "It must've been left there for a reason, ya know? And, whoever it belongs to, he or she is probably gonna come back for it." she then closed her eyes and huffed. "I think we should leave it and keep moving."

"Ah, C'mon, sis, don't be a party-pooper." Squeako chortled. "I want to see the sword from close up as well, too."

"Humph. If you two want to be stupid and fidget around with other peoples belongings, then that's fine by me." Squeaka huffed, turning away from Plum and Squeako.

"C'mon, babe, pull that thing out." Squeako sniggered.

"Right." Plum nodded. Plum then turned toward the tree, placed both her hands on the sword and then tried tugging. "ERMMMMM!!" she grunted, but to no luck. "Uhh…Wow…I couldn't even make it budge."

"I would help, babe…Really." Squeako then chuckled, while looking down at himself. "…But unfortunately…I have no arms. Maybe the fat little blob could pull it out."

"Oh, that's a good idea." Plum giggled, before turning to Kirby. "Kirby, do you think you can pull that sword outta the tree?"

"Poyo." Kirby nodded. Kirby then floated over to the tree and placed both of his nubs on the blade. "Hrmmmmm!!" he grunted. But, to no avail. "Ooooh…" he moaned, as he placed his head down.

"Don't worry, Kirby, you did you best." Plum smiled, rubbing Kirby on the top of the head. "Now, let me try again. I bet I could pull it out this time."

Plum was just about to grab the sword, when somebody suddenly came running from behind the tree, it was a man with blue hair. The man lunged at Plum, jacking her up, and then slammed her into the tree.

"EEEEEKKKK!" Plum shrieked, closing her eyes.

"ERRRRR! How dare you?!" the man roared, while effortlessly pulling his sword outta the tree. "Now, before I destroy you utterly! Tell ME?! Why you were trying to STEAL my blade?!" he growled, pointing the tip of his blade toward Plum's throat.

"AHHHH!! Did I not tell you two?" Squeaka shrieked, jumping into some bushes. "That blade belonged to somebody and now he's back to get it."

"ARRR! I should…" The man then took a closer look at Plum. "…Wait?! Y-You're just a little girl?" the man muttered, staring perplexed at her.

Plum could feel the man grip on her loosen. As she fell on the ground, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Ike, he was standing over her with his arms cross, his blade was sticking outta the ground. "Uhh…" she muttered, while blushing slightly.

Ike was still standing over Plum, when he noticed Kirby leaping toward him from behind, he was holding his hammer in his nubs. "ARRR! I don't think so!" Ike yelped, quickly parrying Kirby with his blade.

Kirby was knocked down to the ground. "Kirby! Are you okay?" Plum said, running over to him.

"…Coward." Ike sneered, walking over to Kirby. "…Wait?! haven't seen you before?" he then took a closer look at Kirby. "Yeah! I have seen you before! You're Meta Knight's friend, aren't you?" he then lifted his blade up high. "If it wasn't for him, Marth would still be with me!" he then swung his blade down toward Kirby. "After I'm finish deposing of you. I'm gonna track down Meta Knight and destroy him, with extreme PREJUDICE!"

Ike's blade was almost down to Kirby, when Plum jumped in front of him. "NOOOO! Stop it! PLEASE!" Plum pleased, pulling her arms out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ike griped, slamming his blade into the ground. "My quarrel is with him, not you!" he growled, pointing his blade at Kirby. "If you truly value your life, you'll not interfere."

"Wait! Please don't hurt Kirby." Plum said firmly, her arms still out. "I don't know what Meta Knight did to make you so angry, but I know for a FACT that Kirby didn't have anything to do with it."

Ike was just about to answer back, when Kirby suddenly jumped up and started pummeling him in the face with his Vulcan Jab attack. "Kirby! STOP!" Plum shouted.

However, Kirby didn't listen, instead, he spun downward (Pressing A in midair, if it was the actual game) and pulled out his hammer. Kirby then pulled back and slammed his hammer, HARD, into Ike's stomach, sending the swordsman flying.

"NOOOOO!" Plum shrieked as she watched Ike go crashing completely through the tree, breaking it in halve. Plum then ran over to the broken tree. "…A-Are you okay?" she muttered, peeking inside the tree.

Ike then came bursting outta the tree, he was fuming mad. "THAT IT!" Ike snarled, gripping his blade with both hands. "He's gonna feel the full wrath of my Ragnell!"

"Dude…" Squeako snickered. "The swordsman and the pink blob's are totally gonna scrap it off. Awesome!"

Squeaka was still hiding behind the bushes, staring at both Kirby and Ike. "_Master Daroach, where are you? I could really use your assistance at the moment_…" she said to herself.

Ike and Kirby then went charging at each other, Kirby holding his hammer, and Ike holding his blade. The two were just about to clash once more. "That's…ENOUGH!!" Plum yelled, coming between the both other them.

"Uhh…" Ike gasped, as him and Kirby stared at the young girl.

"STOP FIGHTING!!" Plum then turned toward Ike, her cheeks were still pink. "Listen. I know you're angry at Meta Knight, but that not fair for you to take your anger off on Kirby." she then sighed. "He only attacked you because, he thought that you were gonna hurt me."

Ike then turned to Kirby and huffed. "Humph. Whatever, I don't have to take this." Ike then put his extremely heave sword on his shoulder. "I need to find Marth. You two are just wasting my time."

Ike turned and started walking away from Plum and Kirby. "Wait!" Plum shouted. Ike stopped, but he didn't turn around. "You lost your friend somewhere in this jungle?"

"No. I didn't lose him. Somebody from his world turn him into a Trophy and carried him away." Ike said, pointing at Kirby.

"A trophy?" Plum muttered. Squeaka was seen in the background gulping.

"Now, if you excuse me." Ike said, walking off again.

"Wait! Don't go." Plum shouted. "Maybe, we can help you find Marth…" she said, hesitantly.

"I'm listening. Continue." Ike said, stopping once again.

"Uhh…Well." Plum mumbled, while blushing. "If you stay with us I promise, we will help you find your friend."

"If you truly ARE speaking to me with the utmost honesty, then I MIGHT consider taking your offer." Ike said, finally turning to Plum.

Plum then smiled. "Oh, I'm definitely speaking with sincerity. I promise that we'll help you find your friend. But first, we have to find our way outta here."

"Humph. Agreed." Ike huffed, folding his arms with his eyes closed.

Plum just blushed. "…Okay."


	12. The Squeaks who Squealed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Nintendo related, only my OC, my version of Plum. **

**Chapter 12: The Squeaks who Squealed**

**Current Location: Smash Kingdom, Area: Banana Field, Western Region!**

Plum, Kirby, Ike and the Squeaker Twins were walking along Banana Field. "…Err, when are we gonna get outta this godforsaken jungle?!" Ike irked.

Plum just looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Uhh…I-I think we're almost at the exit…" she murmured.

"You better hope so, for your sake!" Ike seethed. Plum just stared at him.

As our heroes continued their trek through the forest, Ike noticed Plum's antics. Occasionally, she would glance at him from the corner of her eyes.

Ike was still walking, when he noticed Plum glancing at him again. "…Hey, girl?" Plum nervously turned toward the swordsman. "…Is there's a reason why you keep looking at me?"

Plum just blushed slightly, while turning from him. "…Uhh...N-No…" she muttered, incoherently.

"What's that?!" Ike yelled, which made her flinched.

"Well…Umm…" Plum then looked at Ike's unbelievably heavy blade and noticed how he was carrying it on his shoulder. "…Uhh, y-your sword."

"…Ragnell?" Ike muttered, looking at his oversized sword. "…What about it?" he said, glaring at her.

"Uhh…W-Why do you lug it around on your shoulder like that?" Plum then started blushing. "Uhh…I-I mean, isn't heavy? Wouldn't it be lesser of a burden if you sheathe it…" Ike then glared at her, which made her looked away..

"Humph. Why would you care?" Ike huffed. "I didn't ask you why you decided to travel around with one of your bedroom slippers."

Plum just placed her head down and started staring at the ground, her cheeks were also bright pink. "That's it! I stands all I can stands and I can't stands no more!" Squeako growled, staring at Plum.

"Hey, buddy?!" Squeako yelled, sitting on top of Plum's shoulder. "What're you, antisocial or something?! She was only worrying about your well-being, you didn't have to snap on her like that."

"…Uh…W-Why kind of treachery is this?!" Ike gasped. "…I-It speaks!!!!"

"Okay, now you're just being overdramatic!" Squeak sighed, rolling his eyes.

**Area: Banana Field, Eastern Region! **

Pit had gotten him so distance away from Marth and was now shooting arrows at him. However, despite all of Pit's efforts, Marth was way too nimble and was able to easily outmaneuver his every attempt.

Pit stood there grinding his teeth, as he watched Marth draw closer and closer to him with every passing step. Marth made sure to keep an elegant display, as he danced around the arrows in an unorthodox fashion.

"Err…Dang it all! He's just toying with me." Pit groaned. "…I've should of known he'll been able dodge my attacks effortlessly…I mean, he is known for his fleetness, after all." he said to himself. "Hmm…Let me try this then."

Pit then pulled his lucky light-blue arrows from out his quiver. "Eheheh. Lets see him try eluding these!" he smirked, looking down at his arrows. "Alright, my best arrows. Don't let me down!" he then aimed his crossbow at Marth. "Triple Arrow! Go!" Pit echoed, as he fired them all out, simultaneously.

However, Marth didn't backdown; instead he smirked as he continued forward. "Hehehe. I shall not yield. You're pathetic display of archery merely falters your pending demise!"

Pit watched in dismay as Marth easily deflected his arrows with his blade. "Dang! Again!" he grimaced. "Err…He's right, though. I have to start strategizing differently, if I intend to come out victorious in this battle."

Pit was standing there pondering, when he noticed Marth, he was right above him. "…What?! Oh, no…" he yelped.

Marth immediately gripped his blade tightly as he came descending on Pit. "Humph. Let's end this frivolous struggle, shall we? Shield Breaker!" Marth's sword shimmered in a dark purplish blue color as he swung it downward upon Pit, aiming toward his chest.

However, Pit, just at the last moment, was able to flip backwards, barely escaping unscathed, only his robe had gotten ripped. "…Wha?" Marth uttered, before snickering. Humph. Not bad, if I do say so."

"Whew…Talking about too close for comfort…" Pit muttered, again gaining distance from Marth. "Uhh…It looks like I have no other choice, I'll have to fight him close combat. He's way too quick for me to try an indirect approach."

"It's really a shame." Pit sighed, while staring at his crossbow. "I tried so desperately to avoid this kinda alternative…" he then separated his crossbow into two individual blades. "…No matter."

"Hm?" Marth muttered, as he just now realized that Pit decided to separate his crossbow. "…Hm, so you decided to try a direct approach now, eh?" he then smirked, while chuckling.

"…Eh, an admirable decision…But, nothing more." Marth then pointed his blade toward Pit. "Despite your choice, I'm afraid that's still won't suffice. You'll never prevail over me!" Marth then started his charge at Pit. "Now, ready yourself!"

Pit just groaned, while clutching his double-wielded weapon. "…It not that I distaste fighting close-up, it's just…I prefer fighting from afar…" he said to himself. "On the contrary…I get to show-off my awesome swordsmanship and prove that douche how wrong he is!" he then yelped as he ran right toward Marth. "Here I come!"

After running for toward each other, Marth and Pit finally clashed blades together. Both combatants were at a stalemate, pushing one another back with their weapons.

"Eh, looks like were at a draw, friend. What're you gonna do now?" Pit grunted, while smirking.

Marth just chuckled as he took a step back. "Don't be absurd!" he uttered, as he swung his blade.

However, Pit quickly parried him by shielding himself with both blades. Pit then swung one his blades, but Marth juked his body, avoiding any kind of damage. Pit just groaned, but that didn't slowdown the pace.

As Pit approached Marth, he thrust both blades outward, but Marth jumped backwards. Pit then tried using this opportunity by thrusting one his blade forward, but when he realized that didn't work, Pit tried a different approach.

Pit twirled both blades as he thrust his left-blade toward Marth, but Marth easily knocked it aside with his blade. Pit then pretended to thrust his left-blade, but instead thrust his right-blade one out. But to his surprise, Marth just lithely moved around him.

Pit turned and saw Marth standing behind him. "Uh?…Err…Let's try this…AGAIN!" This time Pit tried thrusting both blades forward, while keeping them close together. But Marth, used his Counter, and Pit found himself getting slashed in return.

"Tch…You're a persistent one, aren't you?" Marth muttered, grabbing Pit, he then started slamming his knee repeatedly in his stomach.

But still, Pit refused to go down. "…Err; you're beginning to test my patience!" Marth then grabbed Pit again. This time he tossed Pit behind him, afterward slashing him in his back.

Pit went tumbling backward and finally collided into a tree. "Urr…" Pit grimaced in pain, covering his stomach. "…Er, how so excruciatingly…ANNOYING!" he groaned, tossing a leaf that fell on his head off.

Pit then pulled out his quiver and looked inside; he had three sacred arrows left. "…This fight would be WAY more efficient if I was accessible to more sacred arrows." he then groaned "Complaining isn't gonna make arrows magically fall in my hands…I just have to make due with what I have…When that time comes, I'll use these remaining arrows."

Pit then lifted his head and noticed that Marth was just standing there, staring at him, while smirking conceitedly. "…Wha? H-He's patronizing me, the whelp!" he said to himself, while sneering. "You…" Pit then got up and went rushing toward Marth, gripping his two blades. "I'll make him pay for disparaging me!"

As Pit's speed escalated, he spread his wings and took gracefully to the air. As Pit began ascending up, Pit placed his two blades close together, without actually fusing them. "Let's see how you like my Crescent Slice!" Pit then performed a midair flip and went descending down.

As Pit approached Marth he separated his blades, the image of a crescent was seen as he attempt to slash Marth. However, Marth was one step ahead and spun aside him.

Pit tried quickly counteracting him by thrusting his second blade upward, but before Pit's blade could reach him, Marth slashed Pit in the top of the head; the afterglow of the attack resembled a reversed crescent moon. "…I liked that attack of yours, so I decided to borrow it."

When Marth turned, he noticed Pit staggering back and forth on the battlefield. "Though, my adaptation of it surpasses yours in everyway."

"…Uhh, m-my head…" Pit moaned, still tottering around in a daze.

"I must commend you for your longevity. Who'd thunk that you'll oppose me for this long." Marth then started spinning his blade like a baton. "…Which makes me come to this halting conclusion. I must end this battle, immediately."

"…Err, hold your tongue, mortal! It's not over, until I say…" But before Pit could get his statement off, Marth vanished before his eyes. "…Wha? W-Where did he go?"

As Pit stood there frantically looking around, Marth suddenly appeared behind him. "…Eh, Dancing…" Marth then started slashing Pit with extremely fast-paced single strikes, while moving cursorily in an unorthodox manner. "…Blade.

"Uh…Ur…Uhh…" Pit uttered as he was slashed all over, repeatedly, by green, red, and blues blurs.

Marth was still slashing Pit with his fast-paced strikes, when all the sudden Marth lifted his sword straight up in the air. "Critical!" A gauge was seen appearing below his feet. Lights then appeared inside the gauge, but Marth wasn't able to filled it completely, only halve. "…Dammit."

Marth's blade shimmered as he came down on Pit's body. "…Uhh…WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Pit shrieked as he went spiraling away from Marth.

Marth stood there sighing, as he watched Pit disappear, eventually twinkling like a star. "…How inconvenient. Now it seems that I have to search for him within this accursed jungle."

**Area: Banana Fields, Western Region!**

The Squeak Squad alone with Donkey Kong were jumping from tree to tree heading in some direction in the dense forest.

"Yo, Boss? Where are we going to look for Trophies for first, huh?" Spinni cried out to Daroach, who was ahead of both Storo and himself. "It's not like we know where to look first, ya know?"

Daroach was sitting on top of Donkey Kong's shoulder, when he turned around. "I'm well aware of that." he said, while snickering. "So, rest ease. What's more, I've already decided who I wanted to turn into a Trophy first!"

"Ohhh…And, who might that be, boss?" Spinni said, leaping to another tree and landed on the ground, all while looking at Daroach.

"…Kirby." Daroach said with a serious look on his face.

"Kirby, Boss?" Spinni muttered, turning to Daroach. "Isn't he that pink fat blob, who cake we stole a few years back?"

"Correct. The same one." Daroach huffed. "I told The Squeaker Twins that their first priority was to track and locate him. Afterward, their main objectives were to contact me immediately and to make sure to keep him under close surveillance." he then folded his arms. "Unlike me, you and Storo, they lack the capability of combat."

"Boss…I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Spinni snickered, while fixing his shades. "I've should of known that you was already planning ahead." he then shrugged his shoulders. "That's why you are the boss, after all!"

"Eheheh. You know, Spinni? Flattery will get you just about everywhere Spinni, my friend." Daroach snickered. "At any rate, our priority from now on is to find the twins, posthaste. You two understand, correct?"

"Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk! You got it, Boss." Storo chuckled.

"Yeah, you got it, Boss. Let's find them, so we can finally trophize Kirby once and for all!" Spinni also chuckled.

"Quite. I'm glad that we're all up to understanding one another. Now, let us move out." Daroach then turned, looking down at DK. "Undalay, Ape Escape!" he yelped, while kicking him in the side.

The Squeak Squad and Ape Escape…Oops, I mean, DK, was just about continued their way through the jungle, when Daroach suddenly noticed the Invisiwave Squeako released earlier moving above them.

"Huh…" Daroach muttered, before smirking. "Speaking of the Squeaker Twins, it looks like our little spies just located Kirby for us."

Spinni and Storo then lifted their heads and saw the waves as well. "Oooo…Pretty lights." Storo chortled.

"Say, boss? If I can recall correctly, don't you have the ability to understand Squeako's Invisiwave?" Spinni said, still looking up at colorful waves. "So, what does it says?"

"Heheheheheh…I'm surprised that you're not capable of figuring it out yourself. I mean, it's quite rudimentary, Spinni." Daroach snickered, while placing his hand in his cloak.

"Well, instead of criticizing me in how I lack the necessities to understand Squeako's Invisiwave, how about you go ahead and translate for us, good sir?" Spinni grumbled, while folding his arms.

"Hehehe. Certainly, my translating challenged friend!" Daroach said, chortling. Spinni just rolled his eyes. "It says, and I quote…"

'Yo, Master D-Dawg, Double-G Money, all on them Honeys, we found da pink dude you've been hatin' on recently. You can meet up with us on the westside of Money Fields…or whatever the hell this LAME ASS place is called…Damn, I love money! Have you noticed how much I LOVE MONEY?…And the honeys, can't forget the honeys…Anyways, when you find us, we'll be with a swordsman with a serious complex problem and a Lil' Brunette! But don't you dare, I reiterate, don't you dare, eyeball her! That broad's all mines, ya heard? MINES! Not even one glance, ya hear? I better not even catch you even accidentally turning toward her. Only I am allowed to gaze upon her perpetual sexiness'

Spinni turned to Storo and muttered. "…Perpetual…sexiness?" Storo just shrugged.

"Furthermore…Umm…Urmm…Well, yes, I do believe the rest of his message is a bit, how do you say…irrelevant?" Daroach said, while clearing throat. "Needless to say, the Squeaker Twins has INDEED informed us Kirby's location. The only we have to do now is to catch up with them, it's only a matter of time now."

"Right, Boss!" Spinni and Storo said in unison.

The Squeak Squad and DK then once again went on their way, but Daroach had other things on his mind, right at the moment. _"Fufufufu, Kirby, you're gonna pay dearly for humiliating me. If it wasn't for you, Dark Nebula wouldn't of gotten a chance to degraded me, by possessing me!" he_ said to himself, while sneering_. "Such humiliation, such…humiliation…"_

"Hey, boss? A-Are you okay?" Spinni said, staring strangely at the caped mouse. "You're looking a bit spaced out there."

"Oh, I'm okay, Spinni. I'm just a bit excited, that's all." Daroach said, looking ahead. "Pretty soon, we'll have our vengeance on Kirby. That pink puffball will be a Trophy. Mwahahahahah!!!!"

Spinni just stared at him. "Oh! Which reminds me." Spinni then turned around and started looking behind him. "Uhh…What's up with all those…Shadows?"

Daroach just sighed, while standing on Donkey Kong's head. "Shadow didn't trust on this task alone, so he ordered that his clones were to escort us around this jungle." he then shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Err…That PUNK!" Spinni sneered, while balding up his fist. "He actually thinks were going to double-cross him after we swore our loyalty to him…" he then started growling. "That's ungrateful little wrench!"

The Squeak Squad and Donkey Kong then turned and looked at the Shadow clones, it was about 4 or 5 Shadows standing no to far where they were. "Uhh…Don't mind us, we're just here to…Uh…observe." One of the Shadows said, while snickering.

"Yeah, whatever he just said." Another Shadow said, also snickering. The rest of the Shadows were seen in the background nodding their heads.

"Hahahahahahah! Look at all the doggies!" Storo chuckled, clapping his hands, while approaching the Shadows.

"Hahahaha, look at that, boys." One of the Shadows snickered, trying to keep himself from laughing. "Isn't that adorable. It's a big fat, blubbery retard."

The Shadows then started laughing all uncontrollably, while pointing at Storo. "Huh? Why do doggies laugh?" Storo muttered.

"I don't understand! Why do you even bother to put up with him, Boss! You're way more competent than him…" Spinni whispered.

"Quiet, Spinni." Daroach said, while nudging toward the Shadows. "Don't you see? They're still watching us." They then turned toward the Shadow, they were still harassing Storo. "Besides, we still need Shadow. I know he might seem a bit…vexing, but there's no way we could take him. So, for the time being, we'll just have to continue to take orders from him."

"Alright, boss…But, I'm only doing this, because you think it's for the best. I could give a rat's ass about Shadow personally!" Spinni sighed, before jumping away from Daroach.

"Thank you. That's all I'm asking from you, Spinni." Daroach muttered, jumping back onto Donkey Kong's head. "Besides, I'm beginning to think that he's not really the brains behind this operation…"

"…It matters not to us, at the moment." Daroach huffed, while watching Storo, Spinni and the Shadows go ahead of him. "Soon all will be revealed and I'll soon know who's really running this show…" he then started chuckling. "As for now, let's go, Ape Escape!"


End file.
